Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls
by DavinaLeBlanc
Summary: Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls or KCAAS an amazing school for talented, amazing, rich kids from wealthy powerfull families. A new girl has just joined the school and she is about to meet the people who will be friends forever, the love of her life and 3 people who could also ruin and destroy her life if given the opportunity. I own NOTHING except the plot/story and my OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic. For Character profile(i.e what they look like in my fanfic) it will be on my profile along with a few other details you might want to check out. Anyways I hope you guys like it and please if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all.**_

**Chapter One**

_(Rukia's POV)_

"Rukia, come on honey the showcase is going to start soon and we want to get good seats!" My mom Hisana yells from downstairs. "Coming mom!" I yell just as I stop at my full length mirror to give myself a once over, I'm going to a special summer music showcase at the Art Academy I will be going to in the fall and I want to look my best.

I make sure my black shoulder length hair is neat, black mascara looks good, clear glossy lips, clean face._ 'Now my outfit...'_ I chose to wear my white spaghetti strap sundress with cherry blossom branches and petals all over, light pink cardigan, white two inch heels, and my cherry blossom flower stud earrings. I then hear my father Byakuya from downstairs. "Rukia, your mother and I are about to get in the car get downstairs." I sigh nervously and grab my phone from my dresser and hurry down the stairs and to the front door were my mom and dad are waiting for me.

"It's about time sweetie, I thought your father was going to have to drag you downstairs." My mom says smiling. Of course both my parents are dressed formally as there will be very important and famous people at the showcase.

My mom is wearing a professional looking black dress with sweetheart neckline and thick straps, black three inch heels, has a black and silver clutch, diamond stud earrings, and her platinum wedding rings. My dad of course is in a black suit, white long sleeve button up with two buttons undone, black dress shoes, and his platinum wedding band. "Well, shall we go ladies?" I smile and nod at my dad. My mom steps out first and heads to my dad's black Dodge Charger. "Rukia." I turn and face my dad who has a small smile on his face. "You'll be great honey." I nod and smile and head to the car.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls (think Karakura High x4 and more modern) an amazing school for the amazing talented children of rich, famous, powerful and prestigious families from all over the world. To even be considered a possible student at this academy you must first audition in front of a panel of judges, and the judges could be anyone associated with KCAAS. One of the judges could be anyone famous, rich, or powerful, along with a few of the staff from the academy. It's one very hard school to get into.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_(Rukia's POV)_

My dad pulls into the huge parking lot next to the Concert Hall that is already packed with cars, which only helps in making me more nervous for my performance today. I know I am only playing piano but its for the second opening act, and for a lot of people, I've never performed for so many before.

"Rukia, it's going to take sometime to find a space, why don't you head inside so you can get ready for your performance." My dad says looking at me through the rear view mirror. I swallow hard and nod "Alright... I'll see you after my performance." I get out of the car and start walking to the entrance of the hall.

Standing at the door is a tall girl around my age with a clip board and headset on, she sees me and motions me to come over. As I walk over I look her over. She is probably around 5'9 with the three inch black heels she has on. She has on a royal blue blouse, black tight slacks and black blazer on, the outfit accentuates her curvy figure, long legs and large breasts. Her hair is ebony black, long and frames her face nicely, the colors she has on along with her black mascara and black thin eyeliner make her sea foam eyes pop and also makes her light tan skin glow.

When I finally reach her she extends her hand which I shake and gives me a small smile. "Hi Rukia, I'm Davina Le Blanc I'll be in your Junior Class in the fall. I'm in charge of the Summer Music Showcase this year, though not by choice. Follow me and I'll get you ready for your performance which is in one hour." Davina turns and starts walking into the hall and I follow her quickly as many people are trying going in.

"What do you mean your in charge of the showcase but not by choice?" I ask as we make a turn and into a empty hall way. "Lets just say my friends and I may have gotten into some trouble before the last school year ended and because of that the principal decided to make us in charge of the Showcase as punishment since he wouldn't be able to do anything severe because of who we are." "Because of who you are?" I ask as we make another turn. "You don't recognize my last name?" Davina asks a little surprised. I think for a second Le Blanc... I think I have heard of that name before. My eyes widen when I remember the name.

"You're the daughter of Emmett and Evelyn Le Blanc the Famous Director and the Famous Singer/Model." "Bingo! My parents donate a huge amount of money to the academy along with giving some students here jobs. In a way I am immune because they don't want to anger my parents and have them stop funding, but it's also because I am one of the top students here along with my friends. I'll introduce you to everyone during intermission." Davina says as she pushes open two double doors with big red letters saying _**BACK STAGE**_.

There are people everywhere! They are tuning instruments, putting on make up and jewelry, going in and out behind curtains to get dressed, practicing vocal exercises... It's just like if it were a real concert and not just a school showcase. Davina grabs my hand and takes me to a podium by the curtain and entrance to on stage. Davina places her clipboard down and takes off her blazer. "Ok Rukia you got the sheet music for the song right?" I nod. "It's the song My Soul, Your Beats by Lia. I didn't actually need the sheet music I know the whole song by heart." I say sheepish.

Davina looks at me surprised but smiles. "Awesome." Suddenly I hear a phone ring. Davina sighs reaches into her blazer pocket and answers. "Hello?... Oh hi are you on your way?... What... What do you mean you can't come!... I don't give a fuck Senna! You need to be here! You're the second opening act, your supposed to do a duet with me half way through the show before intermission and your supposed to perform with the Junior Class Performers!.. Fine then fuck you Senna! I swear you better stay the hell away from me when school starts back up or I will personally fucking kill you even if you are Ichigo's girlfriend!" Davina then growls puts on her blazer, puts her phone in her pocket and grabs her clipboard.

"Fuck me... What the hell am I going to do?!" Davina then looks at me out of the corner of her eye and I blanch realizing what she is about to ask. Davina presses a button on her headset and starts speaking. "Uryu, Nel I need both of you at the dumb bitch's dressing room we have an emergency." Davina then turns to me with puppy dog eyes. "Rukia I hate to ask but I know on your file it says you can also sing along with playing the piano..." I sigh. "What would you need me to do?..."

"Well first that was Senna Aizen a Junior who will be in our class. She fucking bailed on coming to the showcase, she was also the girl you were going to play piano for. I need you to fill in for her tonight, which means I need you to sing and play My Soul, Your Beats on the piano, do a duet with me in an hour and a half, and then sing with the Junior Class Performers at the end of the showcase in about three hours..." My face whitens even more and my hands get all clammy.

"I- I don't know Davina..." I say shakily. "Please Rukia, I'm begging you. And I never beg for anything!" Davina says grabbing my hands with hers. I sigh and tilt my head back. "Alright I'll do it... I usually don't perform in front of this many people though..." Davina smiles at me and lets go of my hands. "Don't worry you'll be great! My mom was one of the judges at your audition and she said your talents are amazing." My eyes widen. "Y-your mom, Evelyn Le Blanc?! She was one of my judges!?" Davina ignores me though and starts dragging me to a dim lit hallway.

There are several doors lining both sides of the hall, in front of one door I see a girl and guy standing there. The girl is tall around 5'11 in the two inch heels she's wearing. She has tan skin, green wavy hair, green eyes, curvy figure and big breasts. She's wearing a black un buttoned long sleeve withe the sleeves rolled to her elbows, white tank top under, blue tight skinny jeans and shiny black peep toe heels. The guy has short dark blue hair with side bangs, rimless glasses, white buttoned up dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and tucked in, beige straight leg jeans, black leather belt, and black dress shoes.

The girl sees us smiles and waves. "Hey Nel, Uryu!" Davina says as we reach them. "Hey Davina." They both say. Davina turns to me and smiles. "Rukia this is Neliel Tu Odelschwank and Uryu Ishida. Nel is in charge of Hair and Make-up, and Uryu along with two others are in charge of wardrobe. Guys this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's taking over for Slutty Senna." Nel giggles while Uryu shakes his head. "You shouldn't let Ichigo hear you say those things about his girlfriend." Uryu says while Davina rolls her eyes, Uryu then turns to me and sticks out his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-San." "It's nice to meet you too Ishida-San, and please you can all call me Rukia." I say smiling while I shake his hand. Uryu smiles "Only if you call me Uryu." "Hi Rukia! I'ts nice to meet you, you can call me Nel!" Nel says while grabbing me and nearly hugging me to death. "Nel! Let the girl breathe!" I hear Davina say. "Sorry!" Nel says releasing me. Davina and Uryu chuckle at Nel while I try to even out my breathing.

"Anyway this will be your dressing room." Davina says as she slides off the gold name plate with **_Senna_** in cursive and tosses it on the floor. Davina then takes out another gold name plate and a black sharpie and writes _**Rukia K**_. in cursive and slides it on the door. "Lets go." Davina says opening the door. The dressing room is a regular one with black furniture, black and grey changing screen with black butterfly designs, attached full bathroom and cream colored walls. "Uryu I want you to get her the red lace dress with thin black leather belt, diamond studs, and black leather three inch heels. Nel I want her hair up and pinned back but leave the stray bang, as for the make up nothing heavy just accentuate her natural beauty. Rukia you sit and let these two work their magic, I'll be back to get you in twenty minutes right before the show starts." Davina then walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

_(Davina's POV)_

I sigh as I walk back to the podium and yet again putting my clipboard down and taking off my blazer. I then get a wiff of the distinct smell of Axe and feel strong arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck. "Hey babe." I hear a gruff voice say. I turn and smile to face my boyfriend. "Hey Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirks and pulls me in for a kiss. "Eww get a room." I growl and turn at the voice. "Shut up Renji just because you don't have the balls to ask out Tatsuki doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Renji turns as red as his hair and mumbles something before walking away. "Cut the guy some slack Tatsuki can sometimes be almost as scary as you on a regular day." I sigh again more loudly this time and Grimmjow laughs at my expression. "God damn it Strawberry I am not in the mood your stupid girlfriend already pissed me off today." I say leaving Grimmjow's arms to stand in front of Ichigo. He may have a good eight inches on me him being 6'5 and I only 5'9 with the heels but to me it's never mattered I can still scare him and multiple other guys.

Ichigo looks at me confused. "What did Senna do?" I'm not suprised she didn't tell him that she wasn't coming. "She bailed on the showcase." Ichigo scowls. "What did she tell you." Grimmjow asks walking over and putting one arm around my waist. "A new mall opened up in Okinawa and she wanted to go." I say angry. Ichigo looks down his bangs covering his eyes. "You're kidding how are we going to find a replacement on such short notice?!" Grimmjow growls. I put a hand on his chest look at him and smirk. "I already did, are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Grimmjow smirks and then turns to Ichigo. "You alright man?" Ichigo looks up with anger. "It's the Spring Fair all over again!" Ichigo growls throwing his hands in the air. I put a hand on Grimmjow's bicep and motion with my head for him to leave, he nods and kisses me on the lips before leaving Ichigo and I alone. I grab Ichigo's hand and take him to my dressing room for more privacy, and we sit down on the sofa next to each other after closing the door as to not be interrupted.

"Ichigo..." "You were right." Ichigo says looking down and pulling out is phone from his pocket. "What?" "I had Hat N Clogs get detective for me a couple weeks ago and she's been cheating on me for months, I found out this morning." He says handing me his phone and which shows multiple pictures of Senna with some guy with blonde hair kissing and all kinds of other stuff. I scowl "I'll kill the slut! First she does this to you and she bails on the Showcase that we and our friends worked hard on! I already warned her to stay away from me, now when the other girls find out they're all going to want to kick her ass too." I say. Ichigo sighs and starts messing with the buttons on his black vest and picking invisible lint off his tight black jeans. I lean in and put my hand on his shoulder. "You know you deserve better than her, I never liked her because I can't picture you with someone like her. You can do so much better little brother." Ichigo chuckles a bit. "Your only older than me by two months, and your my god sister." I shove him in the shoulder with my hand that was there. "So you asshole you, your sisters and I all treat eachother like brother and sisters so shut up."

Ichigo laughs and gives me a one armed hug. "Thanks Vina." I smile_ 'He really does deserve better than that skank... Hmmm... I wonder...'_

_**I know this is boring but please bare with me, this is my first fan fic . I promise the next chapter will be better! **_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again everyone! Here is the next Chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter**__** and thank you to those who have already followed and reviewed this story, I appreciate it**__**!**__** : )**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my story and OCs. Bleach belongs to Kubo if it belonged to me Grimmjow would have shown up in the manga already and Ichiruki would have happened a long time ago. And all other things belong to their perspective owners/creators.**_

**Chapter Two**

_(No One's POV)_

Davina is at the podium getting set up with a small ear piece and microphone while shouting orders to everyone and making sure the guys for the opening perfomance are ready to go on. As the techs finish up with her they hurry to go to the sound boards to control everything. "Alright can everyone hear me clearly?!" Davina says testing to see if everyone's microphones and ear pieces are set up. She hears a chorus of "Yes." and nods to herself. "Alright Nel, Uryu make sure Rukia is set up with an earpiece and microphone and bring her to the podium." A few seconds later she hears Nel Reply. "Alright Davina Uryu just finished taking in Rukia's dress and Nemu already set her up so we are on our way."

Davina turns and sees Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shuhei and Renji making their way over to her. "Hey guys. I see you finally got here Shuhei." Davina says. Ichigo, Shuhei and Renji nod at her while Grimmjow picks her up from the waist and kisses her before setting her down. Davina smiles after and looks around the four guys. "Where are Toshiro and Dante(No Not From Devil May Cry)?" Davina asks. Grimmjow, Shuhei and Renji look around and Ichigo rubs the back of his neck. "... We don't know... We all came in together but two minutes after we got here they disappeared..." Ichigo says. Davina growls and speaks into the microphone clipped to the inside of her blouse. "Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru and Dante Bonsignore I want both of you to the podium NOW. And if by chance these two haven't been set up yet the person closest to them better drag them to this podium RIGHT NOW!" Davina runs her hands through her hair and sighs loudly. "I swear those two better get here or I WILL hurt them _sooo _badly."

"You won't have to Davina I brought you Shiro-Chan." Davina turns and sees her God Sister Karin dragging Toshiro by the arm to the podium. "Damn it Karin I told you I was on my way over here already!" Toshiro sighs. Karin rolls her eyes at him and turns back to Davina. "Yeah sure that's why he was walking to the indoor skating rink on campus." Karin says smirking. Davina glares at Toshiro who is now standing next to the other three guys. "Great now we are just missing Dante..." "No you're not I'm right here." Everyone turns and sees a guy around the same height as Ichigo with long silver hair tied loosely on his right shoulder, light tan skin, and baby blue eyes. He is wearing a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black straight leg jeans pulled over black boots. "At least no one had to drag you here." Davina says glaring at Toshiro.

"Alright so all of you are dressed, and set up with ear pieces and microphones right?" Davina asks. "Yes babe, we all got set up." Grimmjow says putting his hands on her waist. "Ok good." Davina says. Davina then looks over Toshiro, Shuhei, Renji and Grimmjow since she didn't look at what they were wearing before. Renji has his hair loose and is wearing a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots, Grimmjow is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black straight leg jeans pulled over black boots. Toshiro is wearing a light grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black straight leg jeans and black high top converse. And finally Shuhei is wearing a dark green dress shirt, black straighte leg pants and black boots. "Who dressed all six of you?" Davina asks. "Orihime and Yuzu did." Ichigo says stretching. "Five minutes to show time Le Blanc-San!" Davina turns and sees a boy with black hair handing her, her clip board. "Thank you Hanataro." "Alright guys, your microphones are set up, your instruments are in place on stage behind the curtain so go!" Davina says shooing the guys away behind the curtain on stage. "I'll see you afterwards babe, love you." Grimmjow says giving Davina a kiss and then leaving with the guys. "Love you too." Davina says sighing happily.

Just as the guys are leaving to take their places they pass Nel, Uryu and Rukia. When Rukia and Ichigo pass each other they don't look at each other. There is that slow motion movement when they pass each other, both not noticing the other as they have many things on their minds.

"Hey Davina." Nel says smiling. "Hey you three. Wow Rukia you look amazing!" The red lace dress is a couple inches above her knees revealing her smooth long legs and the dress also hugs her athletic curvy petite body. Her hair reveals her beautiul face and her features are accentuated by the mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Rukia blushes and looks down. "Thank you, but it was all thanks to Nel and Uryu. "Nonesense Rukia, we just accentuated your features." Uryu says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys!" The four turn and see Orihime running to them. Orihime is wearing a grey long sleeve with Mickey Mouse on it, black tight skinny jeans, and black high heels. Her hair is up in a ponytail her bangs framing her face and where her hair is tied she has two blue flower pins. Orihime then reaches the group and kisses Uryu on the cheek. Uryu smiles and kisses her on the lips "Hello Princess." Orihime blushes at Uryu's nickname for her and then notices Rukia standing inbetween Uryu and Nel.

"Oh hi! I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime says going to stand in front of Rukia and hugging her. "Hello Inoue-San I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You must be Uryu's girlfriend, he's told me a couple of things about you. It's nice to meet you." Rukia says smiling. Orihime smiles back. "I hope they were all good things! And it's nice to meet you too Kuchiki-San! Please call me Orhime." "Alright but you have to call me Rukia." The two girls smile at each other and then Orihime turns to Davina. "Davina Hanataro-Kun wanted me to tell you that we start in two minutes." "Alright thank you Orihime, I better get on stage then. Rukia you can sit here and watch the first performance, three of the guys on Bass, Acoustic, and Electric will be playing for your performance and the two guys who will be on Violin should be getting here any minute." Davina says putting down her clip board, fixing her hair, and then putting on her blazer.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The lights dim in the concert hall and a spotlight shines where Davina stands on the catwalk.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Karakura City Academy for Artistic Souls. We are honored to have all of you here for our 24th Annual Summer Music Showcase! I am Davina Le Blanc a Junior here at the Academy and I will be your host for most of the evening, first I regret to inform you all that one of the Junior Class performers isn't here, but luckily Ms. Rukia Kuchiki a new student here at the Academy will be taking over for Senna Aizen who didn't come. Now I am proud to introduce to you all the opening act Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru, Dante Bonsignore, Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai who are performing Counting Stars by OneRepublic, please enjoy."

Davina steps off the catwalk and back to backstage, the spotlight dissapears, the curtains open and the stage lights turn on. Ichigo is at the front with his hands on a black microphone with red black flames all over (Imagine a Hollowfied Getsuga Design) on a mic stand, Grimmjow and Toshiro are both on electric guitar, Shuhei on acoustic guitar, Dante on Bass and Renji on drums.

_Counting Stars_

_by _

_OneRepublic_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Ichigo steps back from the mic a bit his hands still on it.

As he starts singing again he gets close again to the mic.

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

Ichigo takes the mic off the stand and starts to move around the stage.

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Rukia is sitting on a chair listening and watching the guys play, but because of where she is sitting... She can't see Ichigo, she can only hear his voice.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Ichigo goes back to the stand and puts the mic back and puts his hands back on the stand and mic.

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

He steps back again.

Rukia is mesmerized by his voice,

He steps forward to sing into the mic, his bangs covering his eyes.

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Davina introduces Rukia to Sebastian Michaelis and Usui Takumi (Look them up, I love the animes they are in) who will be playing violin for her performance. Sebastian is tall and fit has ruby red eyes, messy black hair, ivory skin and is wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, grey and black striped long sleeve, black leather vest with zippers, a black cross necklace, black bracelets and leather cuff bracelet, and black stud earrings. Usui is tall and fit as well with blonde spiky hair, green eyes, tan skin and is wearing a navy blue dress shirt, black straight leg jeans, and black boots.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_[4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Davina yells for the baby grand piano to be ready to roll out on stage when she gives the cue, and for the crew to be ready to roll off Renji's drum set.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars..._

The song ends, the audience errupts with applause, the guys bow and the curtains close.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Davina gives the cue and then walks back on to the catwalk the white spotlight following her.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Opening act, now we have new student Rukia Kuchiki singing and playing My Soul, Your Beats by Lia on the piano accompanied by Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru, Dante Bonsignore, Shuhei Hisagi, Usui Takumi and Seabastian Michealis. Please enjoy!"

Davina walks off stage as the spotlight disappears and the curtains open. The lavender stage lights are dim but you can still make out the five guys a few feet behind the white baby grand piano. Rukia and Ichigo pass each other again as Rukia makes her way to on stage and Ichigo stands by Orihime to get dressed in another outfit.

Rukia sighs and walks on stage a bright lavender spotlight following her as she smooths her dress and takes her seat on the piano bench. Rukia lets out a breath and begins to play the guys following her lead.

_My Soul, Your Beats _

_by _

_Lia_

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_

_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_

_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_

_Miokutta Te wo futta Yokatta ne, to_

Rukia smiles and starts to loose herself while playing.

_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu_

_Okashi na mono da to omou_

_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni_

_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni_

_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu_

_Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita_

_Monogatari Eien no Sono owari_

Ichigo is in his dressing room listening to Rukia play while changing out of his shirt and shoes and into a blood red dress shirt and some black boots. He leaves his vest, converse and wallet chain on the couch and walks back out still mesmerized by Rukia's beautiful voice and piano playing.

_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta_

_Anata ni te wo hikareteta_

_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu_

_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta_

Ichigo is stopped by Yuzu and is unable to lay eyes on Rukia while she is still performing. He sees Davina getting ready for her performance her hair is in soft curls, she has light pink lip gloss, black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara mking her eyes pop and she is already dressed in tight black leather pants, red long sleeve button up blouse with black tight tank top under, and black spike four inch heels. Davina puts on some leather fingerless gloves and some black rose gauges with a bronze leave hanging from each and then walks towards Ichigo and tells him to turn on his mic before he goes on stage.

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga_

_Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_

_Furueteru kono tamashii ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_

_Miokutta_

_Te wo futta_

_Arigatou, to..._

Rukia finishes and opens her eyes hearing the roaring applause from the audience and people from back stage. She gets up and bows with the guys behind her and the curtains close on her. As she goes back stage Ichigo leaves it and a spotlight follows him to the catwalk. Back stage everyone rushes to take out the piano and put back the drums, Sebastian, Toshiro and Usui leave the stage and Renji runs with Davina to take their places while Dante leaves since Grimmjow will be on bass and Ichigo and Shuhei will be on electirc.

"Good evening everyone I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I hope you all have enjoyed our performance so far this evening. Next up we have Davina Le Blanc perfoming Starlight by Tonight Alive along with Shuhei Hisagi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Renji Abarai and myself. Please sit back and enjoy."

Ichigo hurries down the catwalk and walks around the other side of the stage and to his place. The curtains open and the music starts. Davina at the front with a blood red microphone with white roses and vines with thorns around it on the microphone stand, Ichigo behind her to her right, Shuhei and Grimmjow behind her on her left, and Renji behind them on his drums. Davina taps her right foot to the music..

_Starlight_

_by _

_Tonight Alive_

_So I've been thinking lately _  
><em>That I should try to grow up <em>  
><em>Maybe start to show up on time <em>

_But let's be real here baby _  
><em>It's not the way that we work <em>  
><em>So why waste the sunshine? <em>

_I guess it's kinda funny _  
><em>We always throw away our money <em>  
><em>Right when we need it most <em>

_But honestly I'm happy _  
><em>I don't wanna worry about <em>  
><em>How we got to be so broke <em>

Rukia smiles seeing Davina having fun on stage and finally notices Ichigo rocking out and playing his black electirc guitar with the same red black flames as his microphone.

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
><em>Don't have to say we're giving up if you <em>  
><em>Walk me home tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Fly beside you or under your starlight <em>  
><em>Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up <em>  
><em>Don't have to wait to have it all if you <em>  
><em>Light me up tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Never burn out under your starlight <em>

Davina smiles and runs her right hand through her hair.

Davina takes the microphone off the stand and walks the catwalk.

_So you've been thinking lately _  
><em>That you don't know what you want <em>  
><em>But you don't know what you've got my dear <em>

_And if it's dreams we're chasing _  
><em>You've got the world at your feet <em>  
><em>The skyline is so clear <em>

_We're getting hung up on the things we should have known _  
><em>Never bothered us before <em>  
><em>We're try'na make ends meet but I'm starting to think <em>  
><em>That this is all I need and more <em>

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
><em>Don't have to say we're giving up if you <em>  
><em>Walk me home tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Fly beside you or under your starlight <em>  
><em>Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up <em>  
><em>Don't have to wait to have it all if you <em>  
><em>Light me up tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Never burn out under your starlight <em>

Davina walks back and next to Ichigo putting her right arm on his left shoulder and sings the next verse.

_Well our jeans are well ripped with our pockets thin _  
><em>We don't have any change so we'll just put our hands in <em>  
><em>You'll keep me warm tonight <em>  
><em>I don't need nice things to help me sleep at night <em>  
><em>Well it's never felt better to have nothing but you <em>  
><em>And no one understands me but I'm telling the truth <em>  
><em>Coz we can live in our own world as long as you love me <em>  
><em>As long as you love me <em>

Davina walks back to the stand and puts the microphone back and puts both of her hands on the stand.

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
><em>Don't have to say we're giving up if you <em>  
><em>Walk me home tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Fly beside you or under your starlight <em>  
><em>Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up <em>  
><em>Don't have to wait to have it all if you <em>  
><em>Light me up tonight I swear I could <em>  
><em>Never burn out under your starlight <em>

_Don't want to say goodnight let's live it up _  
><em>I'm lost tonight under your starlight<em>

The audience applauses, Davina smiles and bows with the boys.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The rest of the first half of the first part of the show went well, now it's almost time for Davina and Rukia's duet. Sadly Rukia still hasn't been introduced to Ichigo since they've both been running around helping Davina, Nel, Uryu, Orihime, and Yuzu. Davina and Rukia are getting ready for their duet and Ichigo is waiting for this performance to end so he can go announce them and then relax for a bit since after this the group won't perform again until the last part of the showcase.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Next up we have Davina Le Blanc and Rukia Kuchiki doing a duet, they will be singing Shoujo S by Scandal." (Sumimasen, the lyrics are a little wrong I couldn't find a good website to get them from)

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Shoujo S _

_by_

_Scandal_

(_Davina, _Rukia, _**Both**_)

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_  
><em>Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo<em>  
><em>Zutto iraira iraira shite wa<em>

_Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi_  
><em>Ate ni naranai wa I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara<em>

Ichigo finally has a look at Rukia dancing on stage with Davina.

His eyes are fixated on her, especially since what she's wearing shows her long legs.

Both girls are wearing black tight off the shoulder long sleeves, black spaghetti straps under, simple make up, purple, black and white pleated mid thigh skirts and black Doc Martins.

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_  
>(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)<br>_Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo_  
>(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)<br>_**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru**_

_**Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai**_  
><em><strong>Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara?<strong>_

_**Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide**_

'I have to meet her...' Ichigo is mesmerized by her.

_Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni_  
>(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)<br>_Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujo esukeepu_  
>(Tsukamattari nigekittari)<br>_Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na..._

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_  
><em>(<em>Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)  
><em>Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo<em>  
>(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)<br>_Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru anata o matteiru_

_**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya**_  
><em><strong>Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya<strong>_

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you all for coming to the showcase, right now we will have intermission and so the students get some rest before the last half it will be a thirty minute intermission. If you could all please make your way to the dining hall there are caterers there already set up so please enjoy." Davina is on the catwalk again in what she was wearing at the beginning of the showcase. As everyone leaves the hall a group of adults makes their way backstage. After the last person leaves the concert hall Davina goes backstage and walks to one of the many green rooms for the students. Davina enters the room and sees all of her friends in there, she also sees Ichigo sitting next to Grimmjow on a couch playing around with his phone and occasionaly looking up at Rukia who is sitting next to Nel and talking with her on the couch across. Davina rolls her eyes _'He would have a thing for her already, they haven't even technically met yet... Wait... They haven't met yet...' _Davina then closes the door behind her.

"Hey guys." Davina says sighing. Davina kicks off her high heels and plops down on the couch next to Grimmjow putting him in the middle of her and Ichigo. "Tired Nee-Chan." Karin says chuckling. Davina chucks a pillow at Karin and scowls. "Shut up Karin, I wouldn't be this tired if one of the guys would've taken being in charge of the showcase." Davina says glaring at Ichigo who doesn't notice because he was looking at Rukia. Davina rolls her eyes again and decides to introduce Rukia already. "Oh guys before I forget, I want to officially introduce Rukia Kuchiki to all of you." Davina gets up and stretches. "Guys this is Rukia Kuchiki the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki the CEO of Senbonsakura Corp and head of the Kuchiki Family and Hisana Kuchiki the famous Painter and Writer." Everyone says hello and Davina proceeds in introducing everyone else.

"Now let me introduce you to everyone else." Davina says. "You already know Nel and Uryu. Nel is the daughter of Giovanni Tu Odelschwank the Actor and Elizabeth the Dancer and Model. And Uryu is the son of Ryuken Ishida the World Famous Surgeon and Co-Owner of Karakura Hospital and Kanae (Yes his Biological Mom) the Designer and World Renowned Chef." Davina moves to where Orihime, Tatsuki and Renji are. "You've met Orihime who is Akihiko and Naomi Inoue's daughter, they're both Models and Naomi is also a Pastry Chef on the side. This is Tatsuki Arisawa she is the daughter of two of the most bad ass people in the _world_. Her dad is Masato Arisawa he's a Karate _Master _and owner of best Dojo ever, and Reiko Arisawa(An Older Version of Sailor Mars ^ w ^ ) the Female MMA World Champion is Tatsuki's mom." Tatsuki rolls her eyes and walks over to Rukia. "Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm happy to see your not one of those stuck up rich girls." Tatsuki says smirking and holding out her hand for Rukia to shake. Rukia laughs and shakes her hand. "If I ever did turn into one of those please do me the favor of shooting me." Tatsuki smiles and nods her head.

Davina smiles and turns to Renji. "This is Renji Abarai or Pineapple. He's the son of Kazuhiro Abarai the Chef and Akane Abarai the Owner and creator of Hell Butterfly Gourmet Restaurant." Renji scowls at Davina for calling him Pineapple but looks over at Rukia and waves. Davina laughs and introduces Grimmjow, Dante and Shuhei. "Rukia this is my boyfriend Grimmjow Jaegerjaques his mom and dad are Francisco and Jaqueline Jaegerjaques. Francisco is a famous American Football Player and Jackie is a Model and Actress." Grimmjow nods at Rukia and she waves. "These two are Dante Bonsignore and Shuhei Hisagi. Dante's dad Alexander is a well known Lawyer and his mom Rosalinda is a Writer and Famous Actress. Shuhei here is the son of Takeshi and Kasumi Hisagi, Takeshi is the Captain of the Japanese Soccer Team and Kasumi is a writer and the author of the Severed Souls Book Series and is also a song writer she's super famous and well known in the music industry." Dante and Shuhei both nod at Rukia and she just smiles back. "Finally we have these four Toshiro Hitsugaya - Ichimaru and the Kurosaki Siblings. Toshiro is the son of the famous Record Producer Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Ichimaru the famous Fashion designer and Model." Toshiro just looks at Rukia and says "Hello." Rukia smiles and says it back. "Now for the Kurosaki Siblings, these three are the kids of Isshin Kurosaki another World Renowned Surgeon and the other Co-Owner of Karakura Hospital with Ryuken Ishida and Masaki Kurosaki the Interior Designer and Former model. We have the twins who are a year younger than all of us Yuzu is the youngest, the middle child is Karin and the oldest is Strawberry over there." Yuzu smiles and says hello while Karin nods and Ichigo just waves. "Your name is Ichigo? As in Strawberry?!" Rukia says laughing.

Ichigo scowls. "Its one who protects not strawberry... Midget..." Rukia stops laughing and glares at Ichigo. "What did you just call me _Strawberry._" "I just stated a fact _Midget_." " I am not short, I am average height asshole!" Ichigo scoffs. "Yeah sure maybe average height for a _Midget_." While they are having this conversation everyone else is just looking on amused. "I am not a midget carrot top!" "Keep telling yourself that shorty and this is my natural hair color!" "You're asking for it Strawberry!" "Bring it Midget!" Rukia growls and gets up and Ichigo gets up as well smirking. Before anything else is said there is a knock at the door. The two sit down and Davina gets up and opens the door.

**Cliffhanger! Lol read the next chapter and see who was at the door : 0. Sorry I know I'm lame -_-**

**-DavinaLeBlanc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day? Whaaaaat... Lol sorry I'm at my college library 'studying' for my Japanese 101 final and I'm bored, hungry and bored... Randomness! I just noticed wile typing that I'm wearing my BLEACH shirt that has Ichigo, Renji and Bya-Chan... Aaaaaanyways here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

_(No One's POV)_

Davina opened the door and there standing was Sousuke Aizen. Everyone in the room straightened up and Ichigo gets up and goes to the door. "Mr. Aizen." Ichigo says holding back his sarcasm. Aizen looks him over then looks at Davina, he looks at her feet which are bare as she had kicked off her high heels and raises an eyebrow. "Hello Ichigo... Ms. Le Blanc nice to see you as well. "Wish I could say the same Aizen." Davina says icily. "And here I thought the brash rude one was you Ichigo. " Ichigo scowls and Davina glares at him. "Why are you here Aizen." Davina says clenching her teeth.

"I came here because of what you said about my daughter." Davina laughs. "I say a lot of things about your daughter so which one?" Aizen glares at her and you could cut the tension there with a butter knife. "I'm speaking about how you said she is a no show for the showcase so disrespectfully. My daughter is sick at home and she deserves your respect Ms. Le Blanc." Davina scoffs. "Your precious Senna is at the new mall in Okinawa, she called me to tell me she was going there instead of the showcase. And she does not deserve my respect Aizen your daughter is a liar, a cheater and not to mention a skank. She's slept with almost all the guys here at the academy, the only ones she hasn't slept with are the ones in this room!" "Davina enough!" Ichigo says.

"Aizen I suggest you leave and tell your daughter when you see her that I'm done with her and her bullshit. I've had enough of her." Ichigo says as Aizen glares at them. "You two will regret it, I'll make sure your lives are ruined." "You shouldn't give empty threats Mr. Aizen." Rukia had gotten up and is now behind Davina and Ichigo looking straight at Aizen. "Ms. Kuchiki..." "I know for a fact you can't do anything like that without making it extremely illegal and dangerous for yourself, you don't have the connections for that unlike the Kuchiki Family who have resources to spare when it comes to things like this. Now I politely insist that you leave, before I have to threaten to ruin your and your daughter's life and make your company go bankrupt within the hour for insulting and threatening my new friends. And I suggest you don't threaten anyone in this room because from now on they will all be under the protection of the Kuchiki Family." Davina and Ichigo's eyes widen and Aizen looks surprised. He turns and leaves without another word.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Rukia that was awesome!" Tatsuki says high fiving her. "I had to do something, I hated how he was talking to Davina and Ichigo, not to mention his daughter sounds like a bitchy stuck up slut. No offense Ichigo." "None taken trust me, I don't know what I ever saw in her anymore." Ichigo says stretching out on the couch. "I still can't believe that whore cheated on you." Nel says crossing her arms over chest. "She was a whore what do you expect." Ichigo says yawning. "We have no time to rest Strawberry, we need to eat and then get ready for our final performance together." Ichigo groans and sits up but grins when he sees the coffee table filled with hot wings, BBQ ribs, French fries, and chili cheese fries with a pack of bottled water on the floor next to the table. (This is making me hungry...)

After eating or more like pigging out Ichigo pulled Rukia aside. "I want to say thank you for what you said Rukia, I really appreciate it. And sorry for being a bit of an ass..." Rukia laughs and smiles. "Its alright Ichigo apology accepted, and you don't need to thank me I really do consider you all friends even if you guys don't." Ichigo scowls. "Of course we all consider you our friend Rukia, especially after what you said. Plus not many of us get along with a lot of people." Rukia smiles and Ichigo smiles back at her. They are both pulled out of staring at each other from another knock at the door.

Davina sighs and opens the door yet again, but this time its some of their parents. To be specific it's the Kurosakis, Kuchikis, Jaegerjaques, and Le Blancs.(Remember what my OCs will look like will be on my profile!) "Mom, dad what are you all doing here? The show starts in ten minutes you guys should be getting to your seats." Davina says. Her mom Evelyn laughs and hugs her daughter. Evelyn Le Blanc is tall, tan, curvy and busty like her daughter though Evelyn has black wavy hair and red eyes. "Oh sweetie your just like your father when your in charge of a project, all work and no play." Davina rolls her eyes and smiles at her mom. The parents come in and greet their children, and of course when Isshin 'greeted' Ichigo he got clotheslined.

Rukia and Davina proceeded to introduce the Kuchikis to everyone and vice versa. Although all the adults already know each other. "Honey your performances were amazing!" Hisana says hugging her daughter. Rukia blushes and thanks her mom. "Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki its wonderful to see you both again." The family turns and sees Yuzu behind them smiling and standing with the other Kurosakis. "Yuzu so wonderful to see you! And Karin, Masaki, Isshin same to you." Hisana says smiling. Masaki smiles and moves to hug Hisana, the two hug and Isshin goes over to Byakuya.

"Long time no see Byakuya!" Isshin says clapping him on the back. "Isshin." Byakuya says his usual blank face. "Oh this must be your son Ichigo! Its so nice to meet you, Isshin and Masaki always tell us so much about you." Hisana says as Ichigo comes over to stand next to Yuzu. "Hello Mrs. Kuchiki." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. Hisana smiles at Ichigo and turns to Byakuya. "Honey say hello." Byakuya looks at Ichigo blankly. "Hello." Ichigo was going to say something about how Byakuya was looking at him but Masaki gave him a look from next to Hisana and he kept his mouth shut. "Hello Mr. Kuchiki."

Rukia was giggling at how uncomfortable Ichigo looked from next to her dad. "Dad I wanted to ask if its ok to invite all my friends over for the weekend. Please?" Byakuya turns to his daughter with a sad look which surprises a few people while the others just chuckle. Rukia is a huge Daddy's girl, Byakuya is basically wrapped around her finger. "I'm sorry sweetie, we actually have to leave tomorrow morning for New York City remember." Rukia's smile drops and she sighs. "I forgot about that... We're spending the rest of summer vacation there..." Davina comes over and stands in front of Rukia. "It's alright Rukia, we all are actually going somewhere for the rest of summer vacation. We'll see each other when school starts." Davina says smiling. Rukia smiles "Sure thing Davina, maybe I'll bring you guys something back from New York City." Davina then turns to Byakuya and Hisana and smiles. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki! Its so nice to see you guys, it's been a few years since I last saw you." "Its nice to see you as well Davina." Hisana says smiling. "Mr. Kuchiki, may I have a word with you please?" Byakuya raises an eyebrow but motions for her to walk to the door. They go outside and Davina tells Byakuya about what happened with Aizen.

Meanwhile inside Hisana had invited the Kurosaki Family to go with them to New York City for the rest of the summer since Masaki, Isshin and Ichigo were going to stay in Karakura. The twins were going with the Le Blancs to Ireland wanting to see where Emmett, Evelyn and Davina were born. Ichigo and Rukia are talking about all the things they could do in NYC, Hisana and Masaki are making arrangements for the trip, the twins are with Davina and her parents excited about leaving for Ireland this very night after the showcase and Isshin is sulking on couch about being ignored by his wife, daughters and ungrateful son.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The final performances are almost done, the only ones left are the Juniors and Seniors but of course the one focused on will be the Junior Performance.

Davina is getting her galaxy purple tapers in when Grimmjow comes up holding two microphones and hands her, her custom red microphone that she used during her first performance. Every Junior that sings at the Academy gets a custom microphone made for them to use right before the summer showcase, but if you don't show the microphone is re-done and used for someone else. As you can already imagine what was supposed to be Senna's microphone will now be Rukia's when school starts and after it is re-done the way she wants it. Davina's is blood red and has white roses and vines with thorns all around it, Grimmjow's is teal blue like his hair and has a white armored looking panther roaring on it. "They told me to tell you, you present in five." Grimmjow says looking over his girlfriend. Davina is wearing a purple halter top with black tube top under, black leather pants, purple strappy heels, her hair is straight, and she only has mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on. Grimmjow is matching with her wearing a purple tight muscle shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"Ughhhh." Davina says looking in a mirror. Grimmjow chuckles "What's wrong?" "I prefer to be in skinny jeans, converse, boots, hoodies, leather jackets, t-shirts and flannels. I'll only wear this to a club or maybe a party." "You'll survive." Grimmjow says kissing her cheek as she sighs again and goes onto the catwalk.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I hope you all enjoyed the Sophomore's performance, next up we have us Juniors who are performing You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships." Davina walks back down the catwalk and to the curtain and disappears behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

_Girls_

_**Both**_

_You Make Me Feel..._

_by_

_Cobra Starships_

_(feat. Sabi)_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

All the girls are on the left side of the stage, while the boys are on the right.

Some of the people performing are Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, Davina, Shuhei, Nel, Toshiro, and Orihime.

**Girl I've been all over the world**

**Looking for you**

**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**

**And you're overdue**

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

All of them are moving around stage dancing and having fun.

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You, you make me feel that**_

**Get a little closer to me girl**

**And you'll understand**

**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**

**Well, then I'm your man**

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**

**In that bright white noise**

**What I been missing in my life**

**What I been dreaming of**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be that girl**

**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

Ichigo grabs Rukia's hand and twirls her.

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

At the end of the song everyone strikes a pose except for Ichigo and Rukia.

After Ichigo had twirled her he dipped her and both were looking into each others eyes and that's how they stayed until the curtains closed.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you so much for coming everyone! Please drive back home safe and I hope you all enjoyed the showcase." The lights on stage turn off as the concert hall lights turn on. the audience starts getting up and leaving except for the parents of our little group who start to make their way back stage.

Davina is backstage thanking everyone for a great job and an awesome showcase, she then dismisses the crew and the only ones left are the group. "All right well, we better go. Our parents are waiting for us in the Dining Hall so we can help them clean up." Orihime says to Renji and Uryu. They both nod and bid their farewells to the group saying they will see each other at start of school. Nel, Dante, and Shuhei also say goodbye as they get texts saying their parents are outside. Toshiro also left saying he didn't want his parents embarrassing him again in front of his friends. Now the only ones left are Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Davina, Rukia, Grimmjow and Tatsuki. All of them are just lounging around cleaning up the last bit of stuff back stage when their parents get there. Grimmjow's dad Francisco goes over to his son and claps him on the back. "Nice job on your performance Grimmjow, who knew you could actually sing!" Francisco laughs just like Grimmjow which isn't surprising since Francisco looks like an older version of Grimmjow. "Frank stop you're going to hurt my baby." Grimmjow's mom Jacqueline is very beautiful, she is tall, slender and curvy with shoulder length blonde hair, light baby blue eyes and very light tan skin. Jackie goes over to her son and kisses him on the cheek. "You did great honey." Grimmjow slightly blushes and looks around making everyone laugh. "Hi Frank, Jackie." Davina says going over to them. "Well if it isn't my future daughter in law. Your performances were great Davina." Frank says giving her a huge hug. As you can see Grimmjow doesn't get his personality from his dad, he actually gets it from his mom. His temper and looks he gets from his dad.

Davina laughs when she is set down and calls over Rukia who was with her parents and the Kurosakis minus Ichigo and Karin who are with Tatsuki and her parents. "Rukia I'd like you to meet Francisco and Jacqueline Jaegerjaques Grimmjow's parents." Rukia smiles and extends her hand. "Its nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaques." Jackie smiles and shakes Rukia's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia and please call me Jackie, I'm not one for formalities it makes me feel old." Frank then hugs Rukia making Byakuya roll his eyes and sigh._ 'I'm surrounded by idiots...'_ Byakuya says in his head as he turns back to his wife. "Nice to meet you Rukia, you can call me Frank! And its nice to see you got your mom's personality instead of your father who is a stick in the mud most of the time unless you get him drunk!" Frank says laughing as all the adults laugh with him except for Byakuya who is glaring at him.

"Oh lighten up Byakuya." Hisana says giggling next to him.

"Yo Rukia!" Tatsuki says calling the girl over. Rukia excuses herself from the Jaegerjaques and Davina and walks over to Tatsuki, her parents, Ichigo and Karin. "What's up Tatsuki?" Rukia says. "I want you to meet my parents." Tatsuki says motioning to the tall tan muscular man with blue teal eyes, and spiky black hair, and a tall woman with light tan skin curvy athletic body, long purple black hair, and purple eyes. "Mom, dad this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia these are my parents Masato and Reiko Arisawa." Rukia again smiles and says hello to Reiko, who insists Rukia call her Rei. When Rukia turns to Masato she bows. "Hello again Arisawa-Sensei." Masato smiles and bows as well. "Hello Rukia-San, its good to see you again." Tatsuki and Ichigo look puzzled while Karin looks curious. Rukia then stands up straight and turns to her three friends. "Oh right... Umm I guess I forgot to tell you that I was actually a student of your father's up until last year." Tatsuki and Ichigo's jaws drop while Karin looks surprised. Davina and Grimmjow then come over after hearing what Rukia said.

"Really? All of us and the rest of our friends have also been students of Arisawa-Sensei for years. How come we never saw you at the dojo?" Ichigo asks. "I taught Rukia, privately at the request of Byakuya." Masato says chuckling. "Rukia is actually on par with you four." Masato says pointing at Ichigo, Tatsuki, Davina and Grimmjow. Hearing that now makes Karin's jaw drop, those four are his top students in the whole dojo. "Wait, you're a second degree level black belt?!" Karin asks. Rukia nods a bit sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, it actually did slip my mind." "Wow your actually on par with the rest of us Kuchiki." Grimmjow says grinning and impressed. Davina then starts laughing. "Wow Ichigo, she could've landed your ass in the hospital back in the green room!" Ichigo's face goes a little pale at the thought but quickly shakes it off. "Alright kids its time to go we have an early flight tomorrow to New York City." Masaki says. The kids all nod and say their goodbyes. Karin and Yuzu leave with the Le Blancs as they leave in a few hours, and Davina says her goodbyes to everyone then to the Jaegerjaques and takes especially long with Grimmjow as he is going to Italy and she to Ireland.

The Kuchikis and Kurosakis walk out together and as the parents talk about the trip Rukia and Ichigo stay a few feet behind them walking next to each other. "Is this going to be your first time in New York City Ichigo?" Rukia asks. "No. I went once with my parents and sisters but that was years ago, that was when the twins were barely about four and I was five." Ichigo says sticking his hands inside his blue jeans pockets. "Hmmm. We go every summer, we would have left around June but I had the showcase and other things to do for school. I love New York City though, it kind of reminds me of Tokyo." Rukia says smiling. Ichigo looks at her and can't help but smile as well, its already dark and the moon is full and the light makes Rukia glow and look even more beautiful than she already is in Ichigo's eyes. She was again wearing her white sun dress, cardigan and heels that made her stand out when the moon light hits her. 'She looks like an angel.' Ichigo says in his head. "I'm sorry about you and Senna." Ichigo looks at Rukia and sighs. "It's ok, its not like it was your fault what happened. I was planning on doing it after the showcase anyway, I just wanted a good enough reason to do it so I wouldn't have her on my case afterwards." Ichigo says stretching. Rukia looks at Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes and internally sighs. Ichigo's muscles rippled when he stretched, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, blue straight leg jeans, black high top converse and Superman dog tags.

As the group nears Byakuya's Charger the adults bid farewell and Ichigo turns to Rukia. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the airport Rukia." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. Rukia smiles and giggles at Ichigo. "I look forward to it Ichigo." Rukia then gives Ichigo a hug that he returns and gets inside the car waving at the Kurosakis as they leave the parking lot. Masaki walks over to Ichigo after telling Isshin to go warm up the car. "You like her don't you?" Masaki says putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Ichigo turns to his mom his cheeks tinged pink. Masaki laughs and says. "I'll take that as a yes, you should take advantage of the trip then Ichigo." Suddenly there is a honk and Isshin pulls up beside the two in a 2015 silver BMW X6 M. "Come on honey." Masaki says getting into the passenger seat. "Alright mom." Ichigo says smiling and getting in the back._ 'I think I'll take my mom's advice...' _Ichigo says in his head as they leave the school and head home.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**YAY! Lol sorry if this still wasn't that good. Now the trip to NYC will actually be Outtakes posted separately as another story. The chapter after this will take place on the first day of school. That is also where I will introduce one of the three villains in this story! Thank you and please review! Just remember if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all!**

**-DavinaLeBlanc**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again everyone Happy Late New Year and a late Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Whataever You May Celebrate! Well now that I'm done with my first semester of college I have more time to write, so YAY!**_

_** Enjoy the Chap and your holidays! ^w^**_

**Chapter Four**

_(Author's POV)_

Rukia sighs as she steps out of her bathroom in her white fluffy bathrobe and a towel on her head. She walks over to her walk in closet on the other side of her room while towel drying her hair and opens the white double doors with gold handles. All the clothes are color coordinated and organized by what type of clothes they are, and the same for her shoes. Rukia goes to the back of her closet and opens a drawer and gets some black ankle socks, black lace bra and panties and puts them on after drying off her body and putting on some lotion from a bottle she keeps ontop of her drawer and walks to her tank tops and shorts. Rukia grabs a white form fitting tank top and some short black spandex shorts, she throws them on and yawns. She sudennly hears her phone play _Rewrite_ by Asian Kungfu Generation (Love that song ^ w ^ ) and runs to her vanity where her white Galaxy S5 with snowflakes outlined in lavender is and answers.

"Hello?" "Hey Kuchiki." "Oh hey Grimmjow what's up." "I heard your car broke down yesterday." Rukia sighs. "Yeah it did, I was actually going to ask if you, Frank and the guys could take a look at it." "Yeah I'll tell the old man, we can tell the others at school and we'll go over after school and I'll give you a ride so you don't have to walk your ass to school." Grimmjow says laughing. Rukia smiles and rolls her eyes. After everyone came back from their perspective trips a week before shool started, all the teens hung out everyday at someones house or they would got out. Rukia had grown close to everyone especially Ichigo, Davina, Grimmjow, Renji and Toshiro, though she is still very close to the others as well. "Alright thanks Kitty!" Grimmjow growls and Rukia says bye before he can say anything else. During that week she had also found out Grimmjow had a soft spot for felines, he found them really cute and ferocious. Rukia had given him the nickname Kitty and it had stuck with him ever since and even their friends call him that sometimes.

Rukia sets her phone back down and goes to her closet to finish geting dressed, the only thing really required for girls to wear is a white button up blouse, and/or a black blazer with purple lining and cuffs that has a purple diamond stitched on the left side with the kanji for what year the student is in. For the boys they have a choice between a white button up shirt, purple tie and a black blazer with purple lining and the same stitch design on the left side. Rukia puts on her blouse and buttons it up she then grabs a black pleated skirt and puts it on leaving her blouse untucked. Rukia walks to her shoes and decides on a pair of black low top converse. She puts on her shoes tucking the laces inside and runs to grab her bag, keys, phone and head phones. Rukia closes the door to her room and runs downstairs and into the kitchen where her parents are eating breakfast on the island.

"Ohayoo." Rukia says sitting down at the island next to Byakuya. Byakuya looks at Rukia over his coffee cup and says. "Good morning." "Morning sweetie, are you going to want a ride to school?" Hisana says putting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of Rukia along with a cup of coffee and then sitting down across from the two. "Itadakiimas. And no mom Grimmjow said he would pick me up, and he also said that he, Frank and the guys would take a look at my baby after school." Rukia says as she eats. Byakuya chuckles at his daughter who looks like a rabbit with her cheeks puffed up from the food she is eating. Rukia gulps down her coffee and finishes up her food, there is a honk outside and Rukia places her dishes inside the sink and grabs her stuff. "Bye Mom, dad." Rukia says giving them each a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

Rukia sees Grimmjow in his light blue 1960's Chevy Chevelle (I apologize in advance... I love cars soooo yeah...) outside her house/mansion's gates. Rukia runs across the lawn and over to the car and gets in the passanger seat. Grimmjow is wearing the white button up uniform shirt unbuttoned, grey muscle shirt under untucked, black jeans with black leather belt, and black and white vans. "Hey." Rukia says as they speed off. "Hey." Grimmjow grumbles. "What's wrong with you?" Rukia asks laughing. "I don't want to go to school." Grimmjow says sighing loudly. Rukia laughs "Don't you want to see your girfriend?" Grimmjow's ears perk up at the word girlfriend and Rukia laughs seeing this. "Shut up..." "What about you, you ready for this?" Grimmjow says. "Hell yes, besides I have Ichigo, you, Davina, Tatsuki, Renji, Toshiro, Nel, Dante and Shuhei to help me kick ass if needed right?" Rukia says smiling. Grimmjow chuckles. "Got that right Kuchiki." Grimmjow says as he pulls into the gates of the school and turns into the student parking lot.

Grimmjow pulls into a spot with his last name painted on it, that whole row is for him and their friends each spot has a last name of one of the friends minus the twins since they go to school with Ichigo painted on it. Though every student that has a car has a spot with thir name on it and what used to be Senna's spot now has Kuchiki instead of Aizen, Senna's spot was moved to another side of the lot. Grmmjow's spot is in the middle of Rukia's new spot and Davina's which is occupied with Davina's shiny red with white racing stripes 1960's Shelby Mustang(Dream Car -.- ). "Well looks like Davina is here, and so is Ichigo." Rukia says as she gets out of the car and looks at the spot to the left of hers which is Ichigo's, there in the spot is Ichigo's black with red racings stripes 1970's Camaro.

Rukia stretches and sighs. "Come on, we all said we would meet on the roof before school starts and the rest of them are here." Rukia says motioning to their friend's cars which are lined up in the spots after Davina's. Grimmjow groans again, grabs his stuff, gets out and locks his car. "Fine let's go..." Grimmjow says as he and Rukia make their way to the entrance to the school building. As they walk next to each other they see people whispering and pointing at them. Rukia has her 'Kuchiki Mask' on while Grimmjow looks uninterested.

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow's eyes widen but he keeps walking. "Shit. Kuchiki don't stop walking and don't turn around." Grimmjow whispers. " God damn it Grimmjow!" "Why?" Rukia whispers back. "That would be _The Whore_." Grimmjow says. Rukia's eyes harden but she keeps walking, the group had taken to calling Senna _The Whore_. "She probably wants to know what happened to her spot and to know where Ichigo is so she can kiss ass and get into everyone's good graces." Grimmjow says grunting as they turn into an empty hallway that has a door at the end with **Roof** **Staircase** on it. As they near the door they hear footsteps behind them, they hurry and open the door and lock it after they close it. They go up the stairs and to the door with **Roof Entrance** on it.

They open the door and see all of their friends sitting and talking, when Grimmjow and Rukia step on to the roof everyone turns and gets up and goes over to them. Davina gets to them first wearing black eyeliner and mascara, black size 6 gauges with an acrylic red rose, the white button up blouse untucked with a few buttons unbuttoned so you can see the black tank top under, black skinny jeans and black Doc Martins over her jeans. Davina smiles and gives Rukia a hug while saying hi, and she then turns to Grimmjow and gives him a kiss. Ichigo goes over to Rukia wearing the uniform shirt like Grimmjow with a black tank top that has the Deadpool logo on it under, black jeans and black high top converse and gives her a hug and kisses her forehead, Rukia blushes lightly and hugs Ichigo back.

Everyone else says their hellos and then group sits in a circle on the roof. Grimmjow then tells them how Senna tried to get his attention earlier when walking with Rukia. "That dumb whore better not approach anyone of us _especially_ Ichigo, Rukia or Yuzu. I'll lay her ass out if I see her." Davina says scowling. Grimmjow laughs. "I think I've rubbed off on you too much babe, you're starting to sound American." Davina rolls her eyes. "Just don't tell my dad that, he'll say I'm letting go of my Irish blood, even though I was born in Dublin, lived there until I was eight, can hold my liquor, still keep in touch with my Irish roots and traditions and even talk with an Irish accent sometimes." Davina says sighing. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before." Rukia says. "Trust me when she's drunk or really angry, you'll see that she really is an Irish woman." Ichigo says laughing. Davina punches him in the arm and tells him to shut up.

"Well excuse me for not being Japanese like all of you." Davina says crossing her arms. Dante chuckles. "That's not true Davina your not the only one who isn't Japanese remember. I'm Italian, Nel is Brazilian, Grimmjow is Italian born but raised in America, and Renji is part Mexican because of his mom." "Dante's right Davina." Nel says smoothing out her navy pleated skirt and fixing her three inch white high heels. "Meh."Davina says shrugging her shoulders. Rukia smiles but looks a little nervous. "So guys I've been meaning to ask what does Senna look like?..." Rukia says twiddling her thumbs. Everyone looks at her and then at Ichigo and Ichigo sighs. "I thought you might ask soon so I got this from last years yearbook." Orihime says while pulling out a paper from her bag. Orihime hands the paper to Rukia and Rukia takes it. On the papeer is a picture of Senna, Senna is wearing a lot of make up, and her hair up is tied with a red ribbon. "So thats Senna Aizen." Rukia says biting her thumb. Ichigo takes the paper from Rukia's hands and rips it into pieces. "We shouldn't have to worry about her. Come on we should get to class the bell is going to ring any minute now." Ichigo says getting up, everyone else follows his lead and they all leave the roof.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Abarai." "Here." "Arisawa." "Here." "Bonsignore." "Here."

Rukia stares outside the window as the homeroom teacher takes roll, they were allowed to choose their own seats so she is sitting with all her friends by the windows. Ichigo is behind her, Davina's seat is next to her but right now Davina is running an arron for the teacher and Grimmjow is behind Davina and everyone else minus the twins is around them. "Kuchiki." Rukia turns to the short, dark haired, curvy, grey eyed, teacher wearing glasses and is about to say here when there is a knock on the door. The door opens and standing there is a girl with purple hair tied up with a red ribbon, pink eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, light pink lip stick, white uniform shirt tied at the front so its a crop top with pink tube top under, short blue jean skirt, silver bangles and pink strappy heels. Senna walks in and bows to the teacher. "Sumimasen Kawai-Sensei (That is an actual Japanese name btw) I was just transferred into your class." Senna says handing the teacher a paper. The teacher sighs but nods. "Take a seat. I'll be right back I need to go to the office, so please stay seated and quiet class." The teacher says as she walks out. Senna looks around and her eyes light up when she sees Ichigo. Senna walks over to the group and stands in front of Rukia and looks down at her. "Do you mind moving, I would like to sit with _my boyfriend_." Senna says giving a fake smile.

Rukia turns to Senna with a bored expression on and her chin in her left hand. "Last I checked Ichigo doesn't have a girlfriend, and I got here first there are plenty of other seats in the class." Grimmjow and Ichigo grin while the others look on amused. Senna glares at Rukia and yells. "Do you know who I am?!" Rukia yawns and stretches her arms. "Of course I do, your notorious slut bag Senna Aizen daughter of sleezeball Sousuke Aizen. And I would watch how you talk to me, my father and I are not you or your father's biggest fans." Rukia says glaring at Senna. Senna scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh _really_ and _who_ might _you_ be?" Rukia looks on at Senna bored and nonchallant. "Rukia Kuchiki daughter of CEO of Senbonsakura Corp and Kuchiki Clan Head Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia says picking at her nails as Senna's eyes widen. Ichigo and Grimmjow grin at each other again and everyone else smiles. Senna starts stuttering and Rukia smirks and folds both of her hands together and rests her chin on them. "You should sit down before Kawai-Sensei comes back." Rukia says giving a sweet smile. Senna closes her mouth, huffs and sits down in Davina's seat...

Davina comes in a few seconds later and starts walking to the group at the back of the class. Senna looks up when she sees a shadow above her and her eyes widen when she sees Davina standing above her glaring with her arms crossed. "Get out of my seat." Senna's face gets as red as Renji's hair as she gets up and stands in front of Davina. "I am not afraid of you... _Gaijin_." Everyone in the class gasps and Davina's eyes are wide with anger as her hands form fists and she lowers them to her side. Senna is blocking Rukia, Ichigo and Grimmjow so they can't get up but luckily Renji and Tatsuki are sitting in front of Rukia and Davina, the two get up and stand behind Davina. "Davina calm down, she is so not worth it." Renji says placing a hand carefully on Davina's left shoulder. Davina is breathing heavily as she raises her right fist, and points a finger at Senna. "_You_ shouldn't even be talking _busu baita_ (ugly whore). Your mom was Russian! And you should be lucky I don't speak ill of the dead and that your mom was actually a good person unlike you and your father. You know everyone knows the only reason Ichigo was with you is because he felt sorry for you. And everyone also knows Aizen only took you in because you're a _bastard_ child and he felt bad for you since Svetlana was sick and you would've ended up being a professional whore instead of being one _just_ to fuck around. Svetlana must be really disappointed and crying up in heaven since she has a whore for a daughter." Davina says glaring at Senna. Kawai-Sensei then comes in and looks at the two girls. "Senna please take a seat in front of my desk and give Le Blanc-San her seat." Senna lowers her head as she gathers her things and moves to her seat, Davina grabs a napkin from her bag and wipes her desk and then throws it away. Ichigo laughs and shakes his head when she says she didn't want to catch Senna's whorishness.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The rest of the morning goes un-eventful and luckily the group only had Senna for home room, well as far as they know, they still have four classes to go. It's now break and the group is at the roof together and sitting in a circle like they did in the morning. Grimmjow and Ichigo are coming up the stairs with four cups of coffee from Starbucks talking about going over to Rukia's after school to look at her car when they get up to the roof. Davina gets up and runs over to Grimmjow and Ichigo when she sees them "Oh my god finally you brought my drugs!" Everyone laughs and shakes their heads when she takes two cups from the guys and then walks back and sits down. Grimmjow and Ichigo follow and sit down with the group Ichigo sits inbetween Rukia and Grimmjow and hands Rukia the other up of coffee he has. "Thank you Ichigo." Rukia says licking her lips, which makes Ichigo groan internally. Grimmjow hands the other cup to Nel who thanks him after handing him some money which he refuses.

"I don't know how you three can drink hot coffee on a warm day." Uryu says pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "When you're a coffee addict like us then you will understand." Davina says drinking her coffee. "She's right and next year it will be your best friend with all the exams we have to take." Rukia says chuckling as she grabs her coffee and takes a sip. Uryu frowns and says. "... I agree with you there Rukia." "You know I still can't believe that dumb slut is in our home room." Tatsuki says crossing her arms. Orihime frowns and nods. "Senna-San is so bitchy sometimes I want to slap the bitchiness out of her." Orihime says as the others chuckle. "What's so funny?" Orihime asks tilting her head to the side. Tatsuki puts a hand on Orihime's right shoulder while laughing and says. "Sorry Hime it's just when you say stuff like that you come off all sweet even though you're techinically offending someone." "Ohhh." Orihime just shrugs and goes back to leaning on Uryu on her left. "I just hope we don't have to see her for the rest of the day." Rukia says sighing. Ichigo puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles, Rukia smiles back but moves when she sees Ichigo leaning in for a kiss. Davina sighs inwardly seeing that. _'I don't know why they don't date already, and it's not like that would've been their first kiss. I swear these two are too stubborn for their own good.' _

**-0-0-0-0-**

The girls are all making their way to the locker rooms with the guys to get ready for PE when they see Senna go into the girl's lockers. Davina sighs loudly while Tatsuki growls. "Are you kidding me, we have her for PE too?!" Karin says waving her hands around. Toshiro puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her to calm down. "Toshiro is right Karin, we shouldn't get so worked up about her. We should just ignore her, she doesn't mean anything to us anymore anyway." Yuzu says. "Yuzu is right, if we keep acknowledging her that gives her power over us and I don't think any of us want that." Orihime says as they get to the two doors leading into the boy's and girl's locker rooms. Everyone agrees and then they go into the locker rooms right before Senna comes back out making them fel relieved that Senna isn't in their class.

The girls choose their lockers and get out their locks, PE uniforms and white tennis shoes from their bags and proceed to change. Davina has the right corner locker and after her to her left are Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu and Karin in that order. Davina had just gotten her tank top off and is now in her red and black lace bra and hanging up the tank top on a hanger when someone behind her says. "Wow who knew Davina was so fat." Davina turns around and sees Apacci, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose the daughters of famous model Tier Hallibel. Davina rolls her eyes at the three and throws on her black sports bra and white t-shirt. "Whatever I could care less what you three think about me." Davina says as she pulls off her shoes and pants and puts on some black spandex shorts over her red and black lace panties. The three girls glare at Davina and walk away while she laces up her tennis. Rukia turns to Davina all dressed in the same PE uniform as Davina and says. "What was that?" Davina rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about them, they're just jealous because they have been after Grimmjow for years and I his female best friend ended up with him. Although I think you might have replaced me and Ichigo as his best friend." Rukia laughs and all the girls head out the back door that leads to the baseball and soccer field, stadium/track, and black top.

The girls wait by the boy's locker room door for the guys while talking amongst themselves. Davina stretches her arms when she sees two hands reaching for her chest, and she knows it's not Grimmjow because no matter how much of a perv he can be with her, he wouldn't do that in public plus the shadow is way taller and skinnier than Grimmjow. She turns and side kicks the guy in the gut a few hundred feet away right as the guys come out. Rukia immediately tells Ichigo to restrain Grimmjow and explains what happened, the guy turns out to be Nnoitorra Gilga an enemy of the guys especially Grimmjow and Ichigo. It takes Ichigo, Dante and Renji to restrain Grimmjow all the while Grimmjow is seething.

"You motherfucker, I'll kick your ass for trying to touch Davina! No better yet I'll fucking kill you, since you even thought about laying a hand on _**MY GIRLFRIEND**_!" Grimmjow roars. Davina goes over to Grimmjow and puts both hands on either side of his face, she pulls his face down a bit so they are eye to eye and she smiles at him. "I'm fine, it's not like I can't take care of myself Grimm. Now calm down before Zaraki gets out, although he hates Nnoitorra I doubt he'd like it if his star Quarter Back gets arrested, expelled or suspended. And I wouldn't like it either, so please calm down." Davina says as she kisses him softly on the lips. Grimmjow's eyes close and he instantly relaxes, the guys let him go and he wraps his arms around Davina's waist and rests his forehead on hers. Just as Nnoitorra is getting up and ready to charge at the couple Zaraki Kenpachi comes out of his office inbetween the locker rooms. "Oi you two, break it up this isn't time for you two to be sucking faces!" Zaraki yells. The two stop kissing and Grimmjow throws his right arm over Davina's shoulders as they pass Nnoitorra and go to stand by Zaraki with the rest of the class. Nnoitorra glares at the group until his eyes land on Rukia who is behind everyone walking next to Yuzu.

"Alright maggots, today we are playing... **DODGE BALL**!" All the guys from the class, Davina, Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki and Karin all yell excited while the rest of the girls groan. Although Orhime and Yuzu are just worried about their friends going over board. "Alright we will have two teams which will each have two captains. Now I will choose the Captains, hmmm Jaegerjaques, Arisawa Team A Captains! Gilga, Granz Team B Captains!" Zaraki yells as the four make their way next to Zaraki. "Why did you have to stick me with Pinky over here." Nnoitorra says pointing at Sayzel who just rolls his eyes. "Shut it Gilga! Now Team A will choose first!" Grimmjow and Tatsuki both grin at each other and nod. "Davina." Grimmjow says smiling as his girlfriend rolls her eyes and walks up to them. Nnoitorra growls but then smirks. "Yami." Tatsuki scoffs.

"Renji."

"Mila Rose."

"Ichigo."

"Aaroniero."

"Toshiro."

"Sun-Sun."

"Dante."

"Di Roy."

"Karin"

"Apacci."

"Nel."

"Cirucci."

"Uryu."

"Loly."

"Orihime."

"Zommari."

"Yuzu."

"Yylfordt."

"Shuhei."

Finally there are only two people left to choose from Rukia and a tall tan guy with black short hair and a small braid at the back of his head named Shawlong Koufang.

"K-"

"Koufang it is, Kuchiki Team A. Now hurry up and take your positions, you were all taking forever in choosing." Zaraki says scoffing. Nnoitorra growls but walks to the basketball court that already has dodgeballs in a line in the middle with the rest of the class.

"Alright now Team A to the left Team B to the right, hurry it up!" Zaraki yells as the teams take place. "Ready... Set... Go!" All of them run to the line to get dodgeballs and start throwing them at the opposite side.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Gym is over and everyone is in the locker rooms changing for their next class. Davina is laughing with Rukia while they get back into their clothes about what happened. Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apacci pass by each with bruises on their arms and Apacci also has one on her left cheek. The three girls had made some comments about Davina, Tatsuki, and Rukia and in return they pummeled them with dodgeballs the first chance they got which resulted in the three sisters getting bruises all over their bodies. Grimmjow and Ichigo had also thrown many dodgeballs at Nnoitorra after the three had met at the middle of the court to get a ball.

Davina is leaning against the wall by the boy's locker room with Tatsuki and Rukia while the rest of the girls stand across leaning against the windows. "I thought girls were the ones who took forever in getting ready." Nel says sighing as she looks at her watch. "I know, its a good thing Zaraki lets us go early from gym." Davina says as she pulls out her Samsung Galaxy5 with black Cheshire cat case and starts messing with it. Suddenly the door opens and out comes Nnoitorra with the guys that were on his team minus Sayzell Aporro Granz who had already left. Nnoitorra sees the girls and smirks. "Well, were you waiting for me sweet cheeks." Nnoitorra says turning and looking at Davina who rolls hers eyes. "Call me that again or come near me and I swear Gilga-" "What you'll sick your stupid boyfriend on me? Or maybe carrot top, pineapple head, or maybe even glasses?!" Nnoitorra says laughing. "No, I can easily handle myself or did that kick I gave you give you amnesia?" Davina says as she pushes herself off the wall and stands facing him. Rukia and Tatsuki do the same but Rukia goes and puts a hand on Davina's arm."

"Davina you should calm down, if he does something again we both know Grimmjow _and_ the guys will be out for murder and that's the last thing we want." Rukia says as Davina growls and walks over to Nel. Rukia turns and looks at Nnoitorra and glares at him. "I would appreciate it if you left my friends alone Nnoitorra." Nnoitorra gets a mischevious glint in his eye and smiles while tilting his head. "Well, well, well Little Miss daughter of a CEO, you got guts standing up to me. I like that but you should be careful, not everyone is scared of your _Daddy_." Rukia looks at him with a blank look. "I don't remember threatening you with my Father." Nnoitorra looks a little suprised but chuckles, he then walks away with the other boys down the hall and then disapperas around the corner. Tatsuki chuckles and shakes her head. "You never cease to amaze me Rukia, Ichigo's going to have his hands full with you." Rukia blushes bright red and looks away. "Shut up Tatsuki..." Just then the boys come out of the lockers and look confused as they see the girls laughing and Rukia is still bright red and looking away. "What did we miss?" Renji asks confused, the girls just shake their heads and continue laughing.

**-0-0-0-0-**

It's now lunch and the group is walking through the halls and to their lockers to get their lunches.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo." The guys are walking behind the girls and Grimmjow and Ichigo part so Dante can stand in the middle of them. "Whats up Dante?" Ichigo asks. "What happened back at PE with Nnoitorra, you two suddenly got pissed a fews seconds after standing by him at the line. And it looked like he said something." Dante says looking back and forth between them. Ichigo scowls and Grimmjow growls. "He said he was going to take Davina away from me anyway necessary." Grimmjow growls. "And he said he also wouldn't mind having Rukia around to suck him off every now and then." Ichigo hisses as he clenches his fists at his side. Dante's eyes darken and he nods stiffly, Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro and Uryu are also all angry at hearing what Nnoitorra said about their friends/sisters. "We need to keep an eye on that asshole, none of the girls should go alone anywhere. We agreed?" Ichigo says, the guys nod and they stop just as they get to their lockers.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" Rukia says running her hand through her hair. "What's wrong shorty?" Ichigo says walking up to her. Rukia decides to ignore the omment about her height and explains she forgot her bento in the fridge this morning. "Ahh don't worry my mom made me Onigiri, steamed vegetables, and shrimp croquettes I have more than enough to share with you Rukia." Ichigo says smiling at her with his bento in hand. Rukia fights off a blush and smiles back swooning a little at Ichigo's very rare smiles. "Thank you Ichigo." Rukia says.

"You never shared your lunch with me Ichi."

The group turns and sees Senna standing there with hr hands on her hips.

"What do you want Senna." Ichigo says sighing. Senna walks passed the boys and over to flutters her eyelashes and places a hand on Ichigo's chest. "I want you." Senna says pouting. Ichigo grabs Senna's hand that is on his chest and throws it to the side. "Yeah well I don't want you." Ichigo says glaring at her while she looks like a fish out of water opening and closing her mouth. "Come on guys let's go, I'm not going to waste anymore of my time with that." Ichigo and his friends all turn and leave Senna standing there and leave to go to the roof. Senna's face darkens and she starts shaking. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Senna says as the group rounds the corner and she stomps of her heels clacking loudly on the tile floor.

Back with the group they are all going up the stairs and talking about all of them going over to Rukia's house and going in her pool. "Are you sure it will be ok with your parents?" Yuzu asks Rukia as they get onto the roof. "Hmmm you have a good question there, I should call my parents first." Rukia says as she takes out her phone. "Yeah and we should let old Goat Chin and Mom know." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we should all call our parents, that way we can all head home, change and grab our swimsuits and whatever else we'll need." Nel says. Everyone agrees and they take out their phones and call their parents. Rukia starts dialing her dad's office knowing it will be easier to contact him through there.

"Hello, Senbonsakura Corp how may I help you?" "Good afternoon, may I please speak with Byakuya Kuchiki." "... And who may I ask is calling?" "Rukia Kuchiki." "Oh Kuchiki-Sama, of course Kuchiki-Dono is in his office so I will patch you through." "Thank you." After a few rings the phone is answered. "Hello?" "Hi Daddy, how's work?" There's a chukle before Byakuya answers. "Good, how's your first day at school Rukia?" "It's... Eventful but going good so far." "I'm guessing your friends are helping you out then?" Rukia laughs. "Yes Dad. I also wanted to ask if it's ok for my friends to come over. The guys are going to take a look at my car and then we want to go in the pool if that's ok with you." There's a pause for a few seconds and Rukia bites her thumb. By now everyone else's parents have said yes so th group is listening to Rukia talk to Byakuya. "Alright, but let your mom know and see if it's ok with her too ok?" Rukia smiles. "Sure thing dad, thank you!" "Alright well I have a meeting so be good alright?" "Yes daddy, bye love you." "Love you too sweetie, bye." (OOC much? : D )

Rukia then texts her mom who says yes since she will be home.

"Hey Rukia how about I go with you to your house, I just remembered I still have one of my bathing suits and some extra clothes and stuff at your place from when I slept over last week." Nel says getting a piece of tempura from her bento. "Oh thats right... Yeah sure why not, that way you can go straight to your house." Rukia says pointing the chopsticks she has at Grimmjow. Grimmjow nods and stretches and continues eating his lunch. Rukia looks over at Davina who is opening a bowl container and grabbing a spoon from her bag. "Hey Davina what's that?" Rukia asks. Davina looks up and smiles. "It's Irish Lamb Stew that my mom made, it's one of the traditional St. Patrick's Day foods from Ireland. It actually reminds me of home." Davina says smiling and taking a spoon full of stew. "Ooo can I have some, I haven't had that in a while and your mom's lamb stew is amazing." Grimmjow says licking his lips. Davina smiles and rolls her eyes. "Fine." Davina says as she scoops another spoon full and feeds it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighs. "God that's good." Davina laughs. "Wanna try some Rukia?" Rukia nods and Davina passes her the bowl and spoon. Rukia gets a spoonfull and moans when she eats it. Ichigo internally groans again and curses the fact he is wearing some what tight jeans. _'Fuck me, think about something else!'_ Ichigo screams in his head as he tries to fight off having a boner in front of his friends, who will never let him live it down. "That really is good!" Rukia says passing the bowl and spoon back to Davina who immediately starts eating.

Ichigo for the rest of the day glances at Rukia out of the corner of his eye and is really gratefull that they sit next to each other for the rest of their classes. As the school day ends and the group walk to their cars together Davina stops Ichigo and they walk a few steps behind everyone. "You know, you should just ask her out already. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and you almost kissed her this morning although that wouldn't have been your first kiss with her now would it?" Davina says arching her eyebrow. Ichigo blushes a little and sighs. "I don't know I mean if it doesn't work out I don't want things to get awkward with everyone." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well, you better do it before you lose her to someone else." Davina says pointing to Kaien Shiba Ichigo's cousin who is standing by his car and looking at Rukia. Ichigo's eyes darken. "Kaien has a girlfriend." Ichigo says as Davina rolls her eyes. "As if that's ever stopped him from going after a girl he wants..." Davina says walking away as Kaien drives off passing the group as he goes.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided against doing the outtakes from the NYC Trip, but I will put in a few flashbacks! Well anyway Review! ^-^**_

_**-DavinaLeBlanc **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! Here is chapter five and I know that was quick! LOL**_

**Chapter Five**

_(Author's POV)_

Nel and Rukia have arrived at Kuchiki Manor and Nel has just parked her royal purple 1970 Dodge Charger in front on the curb. Nel stretches as Rukia searches for her keys so she can open the gate and they can go inside. "Did you forget your keys?" Nel asks giggling. "No I grabbed them and aha! Found them!" Rukia says as she unlocks the gate and they walk down the stone path in the middle of the garden and around the fountain to the front door. Just as Rukia is about to put the key in the lock, the door opens and standing there smiling is Hisana. "Hi honey, welcome home. Oh Nel how wonderful to see you again!" Hisana says giving Nel a hug. "Hi Mrs. Kuchiki, it's great to see you again too." "Mom we'll be up in my room, can you please let us know when everyone else gets here?" Rukia asks as they stand in front of the white marble staircase. "Sure sweetie, by the way do you want your lunch? I saw it in the fridge about an hour ago." "No thank you mom, Ichigo shared his lunch with me so I'm good." Hisana arches an eyebrow. "Oh really... Well how about you Nel, would you like a snack?" Nel shakes her head and says thank you and the girls then make their way to Rukia's room.

Rukia opens her door and they go inside closing the door behind them. Rukia's room is a light lavender color with all white furniture, an attached bathroom in matching colors, a balcony, and light wood floors. The one thing that stands out in her room is the ceiling, its painted like a beautiful night sky with stars and a large white full moon. The thing about it is that Byakuya had it done so that the stars and the moon light up, there are two switches by Rukia's bed that control the lights in the stars and the moon. When you flip one of the switches the lights in the stars turn on, for the moon when you slide the switch up or down it actually lights up according to the phases of the moon. The ceiling has been like that since Hisana and Byakuya found out they were having a girl. Nel lays on Rukia's queen size bed that has a light lavender and silver duvet and a white rectangle head board with _Rukia _engraved on it in pretty cursive.

Rukia takes off her shoes and walks into her closet where she puts them on the shelf with her black converse, vans and running shoes. "Hey Rukia, where are my clothes?" Nel says walking into the closet her high heels in hand and placing them by Rukia's shoes when she passes the shelves. Rukia turns and faces Nel. "There over here in the one empty drawer I had." Rukia says as she walks to the back of the closet with Nel. "Thanks." Nel says taking out the clothes in the drawer. "Here I have extra shampoo, body wash, a loofa and towels. You can use them if you want to take a shower, you can also use the guest bathroom in the room next door." Nel takes the stuff from Rukia and thanks her saying she could use a shower and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Rukia walks over to the right side of the closet and to her bathing suits, she decides on a white two piece bikini. The top is halter top style that has a silver cirlce in the middle of her breasts hooking it together and makes her size 34 C breasts look slightly bigger, and the bikini bottom covers her firm butt. Rukia then goes to her other clothes and sandals and grabs a white off the shoulders Wonder Woman shirt, black short shorts, and white sandals. Rukia places her clothes on the bed grabs some towels and goes in her bathroom to shower.

**-0-0-0-0-**

A half hour later Rukia and Nel are eating cookies Hisana brought up and are laying down on their stomachs on Rukia's bed watching _American Horror Story: Murder House _thats being projectedon the wall since Rukia has a projector built into the wall above her bed. The curtains are drawn and the doors closed the only light is coming from the stars which give the room an eery glow. Rukia is wearing her bikini under her shirt and shorts and Nel is wearing a purple scoop neck shirt and white ripped shorts over her one piece purple bathing suit that is cut out on the sides. "Hey Rukia." Nel asks as they cringe at a scene in the show. "Hmm." "Is something going on between you and Ichi? You guys have been a bit weird since you came back from New York." Nel says watching the show, Rukia's eyes widen and she whips her head to look over at Nel who is intently watching the show. "I have no idea what you're talking about Nel." Rukia says turning her head and avoiding eye contact with Nel who is now looking over at her. Nel rolls her eyes and sighs. "Rukia come one you can tell me, I'm betting you already told Davina and Grimmjow." Nel says raising her eyebrows. Rukia sighs. "... They don't know everything... But I really don't want to talk about it right now, can I tell you later tonight? You can call me when you get home." "Alright, but you better tell me Rukia Kuchiki!" Nel says poking Rukia on the arm, the two laugh and turn back to watch the show.

After finishing the episode the girls are a little creeped out, and at that moment all of their friends get to Rukia's house and Hisana lets them in telling them the girls are upstairs in Rukia's room watching _American Horror Story: Murder House_. The group walks up the stairs and hear a scream from Rukia's room, knowing its the girls and the scream is just them being scared of the show. As they reach the door Ichigo turns to his friends and puts his finger to his lips and puts his hand on the door knob and slowly turns it. Ichigo then swings the door open and yells. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Nel and Rukia scream and fall off the bed while their friends stand by the door laughing. Rukia gets up first her hair slightly messed up from the fall and grabs a pillow from her bed and walks over to Ichigo. "You fucking dickhole! That scared the fucking shit out of me!" Rukia says as she starts beating Ichigo with the pillow. Ichigo tries to shield himself while still laughing. "Rukia come on, ow! Rukia stop, I was just messing around! Fuck, ow! Damn it midget stop!" Ichigo says laughing. Feeling that Rukia isn't going to stop beating Ichigo with a pillow anytime soon, their friends go downstairs to the kitchen where Hisana is making some snacks and close the door behind them.

Finally a few minutes later Ichigo manages to pin Rukia down on the bed, and their position is quite interesting. Ichigo is on top of Rukia and has her hands pinned down by his hands, he is also straddling her and their faces are only an inch away. Rukia's shirt has ridden up, Ichigo's black swimming trunks are ridding low on his hips an are exposing the chiseled v he has and his Superman tank top has also ridden up and exposing his chiseled and tan six pack. Rukia looks into Ichigo's eyes and her mind immediately flashes back to the second week of their trip together in NYC.

_Flashback _

_Ichigo and Rukia are alone in the living room at the penthouse where the Kuchiki's and Kurosaki's are staying. The two are watching __**The Nightmare Before Christmas**__, and are laying on their stomachs on the floor eating some popcorn and drinking soda. They both are intently watching the movie on the huge flat screen TV and are very close to each other. It's been about a week since the two have been in NYC and the two are getting along __**very**__ well, suddenly the two touch hands when reaching for some popcorn and they turn blushing at each other. A few minutes later the movie is almost finished and Ichigo decides to throw a piece of popcorn at Rukia which initiates a popcorn war between them. _

_And soon enough the floor is peppered in popcorn kernels and Ichigo and Rukia are wrestling on the floor. Ichigo pinned Rukia just as he did in present time. Rukia blushed realizing that she was only wearing a white spaghetti strap pajama shirt with chappy design which had ridden up exposing her flat toned stomach and matching pajama shorts while Ichigo was in black pajama pants and a blue tank top with the Superman logo. The two locked eyes and gazed at each other with lust filled eyes. After what seemed like an eternity they leaned in and their lips only centimeters away when they heard the door unlock and scrambled off of each other as their parents came in and started telling them to clean the floor._

_End of Flashback_

_**(Was that good animelove22? xD. Don't worry there will be one more flashback in the chapter.)**_

Rukia is breathing heavily and so is Ichigo. "Ichigo, we should go. Can you get off..." Rukia says in a weak voice. Hurt flashes through his eyes but he complies and gets off of her. "Why do you keep doing that Rukia..." Ichigo whispers. "You know why Ichigo! I told you why back in New York the day before we left!" Rukia whispers as she gets off the bed and stands next to him as she puts on her sandals. Ichigo turns and looks at her straight in the eyes. "I remember what you told me in New York, and I told you what you said was bullshit! I can't even believe you still believe that! We've known each other for a month Rukia and we know each other better than anyone else, than any of our friends or family! And because of that I know what you said is bullshit and that you're not telling me something, and _you_ should know that what you said to me back in New York felt like a fucking knife went through my heart because I couldn't believe you thought I was that type of guy!" Ichigo whisper yells as he opens the door and moves to leave the room, but Rukia puts a hand on his bicep and he turns and looks at her in the eyes. "Ichigo I'm sorry..." Ichigo sighs. "I guess I just have to change your mind now won't I?" Ichigo says as he leans in and gives Rukia a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The teens are in one of the garages of Kuchiki Manor where Rukia's shiny blue 1960 Chevy Malibu Convertible is and are looking under the hood when they hear the gate to the driveway open and see Byakuya pulling in. Byakuya parks his car in front of the garage next to the one where the teens are and gets out of his car carrying a black leather suitcase. "Hi dad!" Rukia yells as she runs to her dad and gives him a hug which he returns. "Hello kids." Byakuya says looking at all of them in the garage. "Hi Mr. Kuchiki." "Hi Byakuya." Byakuya rolls his eyes at Ichigo, Davina and Grimmjow since those three are the only ones of the group who call him by his first name. "Where is Frank?" Byakuya asks arching and eyebrow. "He had to fly back to America, apparently they rescheduled his teams first game of the season to this weekend so he had to leave to practice with his team." Rukia says. "Oh, well I'll be inside with your mother." Byakuya says walking off and into the house.

Rukia walks back to her friends and stands next to Grimmjow who just finished looking inder the hood of her car. "Well she needs a new radiator cap; the one she has is broken. She also needs to have an oil change soon and the main reason your baby won't start is because you need to charge your battery." Grimmjow says as he puts down the hood. Rukia looks crestfallen. "How long will it take to fix everything?" "Well Dante said he can get the battery, Renji can easily change the oil while I get you a new radiator cap. So I would say... A week." Grimmjow says turning to Rukia. Rukia's eyes widen. "A week... Ughh I guess I can wait..." "Don't worry about Kuchiki, I'll give you a ride to and from school." Grimmjow says ruffling her hair. Rukia swats away his hand and they all go back inside the house. Hisana comes out of the kitchen and calls the teens over. "I ordered some pizza and I made hot wings, you boys can take them, the plates, napkins, cups and plates outside and onto the patio ok." Hisana says as the boys each grab something while the girls head outside.

Rukia goes over to the sound system on the patio and plugs in her iPod and hits shuffle, _Summer _by Calvin Harris starts playing through the speakers and the girls all take seats on the chairs around the large black patio table. The boys come out and place everything on the table and take a seat and everyone starts pouring themselves a drink. "Here is to Rukia surviving her first day at KCAAS." Davina says as everyone laughs and raises their cups of soda and toasts. "Well you guys can sit here I'm going into the pool." Tatsuki says as stands up and takes off her black basketball shorts, and green tank top revealing her simple green two piece bikini and walks off over to the pool. Renji's eyes follow Tatsuki as she walks next to the deep end of the pool and dives in. "Close your mouth before you catch flies Renji." Rukia says holding back a laugh. Renji snaps back to reality and blushes while his friends laugh at him. "Try not to get a boner while watching Tatsuki Renji." Davina laughs as she gets up and stretches. Davina takes off her black crop top, and dark blue ripped short shorts to reveal her white and red side and puts her clothes on top of Tatsuki's on a chair and starts walking off to the shallow end of the pool.

Grimmjow immediately gets up and takes off his black tank top leaving him shirtless and in just a pair of grey swimming trunks and stands by the pool. "You know if you scare the shit out of her she's likely to drown you right?" Ichigo says as Davina goes under water and Grimmjowis getting ready to dive in. Grimmjow just waves his hand dissmisively and dives in grabbing Davina by waist and scaring the shit out of her. Grimmjow kisses Davina's cheek while she is still in shock, Davina then turns and glares at her boyfriend. "You're a dick." Grimmjow just laughs and kisses her cheek again. "But you love me." Grimmjow says wiggling his eyebrows while Davina rolls her eyes but smiles. When Grimmjow lets go of Davina she dunks him under water and swims away laughing. "Told you!" Ichigo says laughing as Grimmjow resurfaces and flips him off. Soon enough the rest of them join their friends and jump in the pool, well until Byakuya came out an hour later holding five pizza boxes.

Another hour later Renji, Tatsuki, Davina, and Karin are in the pool playing Marco Polo, Ichigo and Grimmjow are arm wrestling, Toshiro and Rukia are off by themselves talking and Uryu, Orihime, Yuzu, Dante, and Nel are playing frisbee.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Shiro?" Rukia asks as they sit down on a towel on the grass. "Well, I need your help. I asked Karin out and she said yes but I don't know where to take her or what to do..." Toshiro says blushing slightly. Rukia smiles and looks at him happy, she is the oldest out of everyone and he is the youngest. Rukia sees him as the little brother she never had, the only reason he is a Junior and not a Sophomore like the twins is because he skipped a grade because of his intelligence. "That's great Shiro! And just do somethiung you both like, or to a favorite place that only you two have good memories in." Rukkia says as she puts a hand on his shoulder, Toshiro smiles. "Thanks Rukia." "No problem _otouto_." _**(Younger brother) **_"Now the hard part comes next." Toshiro says sighing. "What hard part?" Rukia asks tilting her head. "Telling Ichigo and the rest of our friends. I already talked to Yuzu, Isshin and Masaki..." Rukia looks at him suprised but then looks curious. "How did Isshin take it?" "Well first he started crying saying that his little girl was growing up, then he turned to Yuzu and said she can't date so she won't have to leave him and Masaki. Then he said I better not take advantage of Karin and I better take care of her and he didn't get to finish because Karin kicked him into the wall and he passed out." Toshiro says as Rukia chuckles. "Well good luck with Ichigo." Rukia says patting him on the shoulder as they stand up and walk over to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo can I talk to you?" Toshiro asks as he and Rukia walk up to the patio table. Ichigo arches an eyebrow. "Sure Toshiro." Ichigo says as the two boys start walking away from everyone and Rukia takes a seat across from Grimmjow. "Let me guess Toshiro asked Karin out and Ichigo is the only one he has left to tell from the Kurosaki's." Grimmjow says crossing his arms. Rukia puts her elbows on the table and folds her hands together and rests her chin there. "Yup, how well do you think he's going to take it?" Rukia asks giggling as shesee Ichigo's eyes widen to size of plates over where he and Toshiro are talking. "Eh he'll be fine, it's when someone asks Yuzu out that he'll go ballastic." Grimmjow says yawning. "Very true, he knows Karin can easily take care of herself. Yuzu on the other hand has a heart of gold and trusts a little to easily but she can take care of herself too." Rukia says smiling over at Yuzu who is talking with Uryu and Orihime.

Suddenly the two hear _Con Te Partiro _by Andrea Bocelli play and Nel runs over to the patio table. Nel quickly grabs her phone from her bag. "Hi Rosalinda... Uh huh, yeah I'll let him know... Alright bye!" Nel puts her phone back in her bag and Rukia and Grimmjow look at her puzzled. "Who was that?" Rukia asks. "That was Rosalinda Bonsignore Dante's mom, she and I love that Opera song." Nel says as she turns around. "Hey Dante! Your mom said she wants you home for dinner in and hour!" Everyon starts laughing as Dante turns red. "Why did Rosalinda call you and not him?" Renji asks as everyone minus Ichigo and Toshiro walk back to the patio table. "Because this dummy dropped and broke his phone, Rosalinda and Alexander had to order him a new one so he doesn't have one and won't have on until tomorrow morning." Nel says giggling.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Its about 6' O clock and two hours later and most of the teens have gone home, the only ones left are Davina, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nel, Tatsuki and of course Rukia. The twins had gotten a ride from Toshiro since they already had a quiz to study for the next day, they had left an hour earlier and reminded Ichigo that dinner was at seven thirty. The talk between Ichigo and Toshiro had gone ok, Ichigo told Toshiro that he better respect and take care of Karin or he _will _kick his ass.

All of the friends are in Rukia's room watching _Friends_, Rukia, Davina, Nel and Tatsuki are on Rukia's bed while the guys are on the floor. Suddenly you hear phones vibrating and Davina, Grimmjow, Nel and Tatsuki take out their phones. "I have to go home." They all say at the same time. Rukia pauses the show and gets up as her friends all start leaving the room, they all walk downstairs and say goodbye to Hisana and Byakuya. "Ichigo are you going to leave too?" Rukia asks as she walks down the stone path with everyone. Ichigo rubs the bac of his neck and is about to say something when his phone starts ringing. "Hello?" "ICHIGOOOO!" Ichigo cringes and scowls pulling the phone away from his ear a bit. "You don't have to yell Goat Chin! What do you want?!" Ichigo says. "Is that anyway to talk to your beloved dad and future grandfather to yours and-..." "I'm sorry honey, you know how your father is. We're going to start dinner a bit early so your sisters can have more time to study for their quiz tomorrow, so can you please come home." Ichigo glances at Rukia and holds back a sigh. "Sure mom, I'll be home in a few." "Alright Ichigo, be safe." "Yes mom, bye." Ichigo looks at Rukia again and smiles sadly. "Sorry Rukia looks like I got to head home too." Ichigo says, Rukia nods sadly.

Rukia stands at the gate and watches her friends get in their perspective cars and waves as they drive off. As Ichigo passes her he waves and smiles at her and she does the same.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Rukia walks into her room, closes and locks her bedroom door, she just finished dinner and said goodnight to her parents after watching the original _Annie _with them in the den. Rukia walks to her closet and takes off her clothes and shoes, she puts her dirty clothes down a shoot that leads to a room in the basement where the washer and dryer are and puts her sandals back on the shelf where they previously were. Rukia walks naked to where her pajamas are and decides on her white chappy pajama set, she slips on the spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts and grabs a pair of white fluffy slippers and walks into her restroom. As she brushes her teeth her phone starts playing _Taboo _by Don Omar and rolls her eyes, that is Nel's custom ringtone that Nel chose for herself. Rukia grabs her phone off her bed walks bac to the bathroom and answers. "Hewo." Nel laughs. "What are you doing?" Rukia spits in the sink and rinses out her mouth. "I was brushing my teeth." Rukia says as she puts back her toothbrush and dries her hands. "Oh for a second it sounded like you were giving a guy head." Nel says. Rukia blushes. "Is there a reason you called you sick minded woman?" Nel laughs again. "Don't you remember? You said I could call you tonight to find out what happened in New York with Ichigo." Nel says as Rukia sighs. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Rukia says as she gets under her blankets and makes herself comfortable. "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone." "Thanks." "So what happened?" "Well it happened the day before we were going to leave and come back to Karakura..."

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Rukia had just got back from the Statue of Liberty, and their parents had gone to see a show on Broadway and to dinner and weren't going to back until after twelve so they were alone. They were in the living room, Rukia was playing piano and Ichigo was reading Hamlet. Nothing happened at first, but then Ichigo came and sat down next to Rukia on the piano bench. One thing they were both playing piano and the next they were kissing, it was a soft gentle kiss... At first._

_They soon ended up on the couch making out heavily, Ichigo on top of Rukia and Rukia had her legs wrapped around his waist. They both had their hands entangled in each other's hair, one of Ichigo's hands though was under Rukia's shirt and massaging her left breast._

_End of Flashback_

"You guys made out!?" Nel whisper yells through the phone. Rukia sighs. "I wish that was all we had done..." Nel pales. "Rukia tell me you guys didn't..." "Yes Nel... Ichigo and I had sex..."

_**THE END **_

_**Lol don't worry it's just the end of the chapter, the next chapter will be up soon. I luckily had a lot of time this weekend to write this, but this week I have to do a bunch of stuff -.- I will try to get the new chapter done and posted by Wednsday night the latest though! Anyway, Review!**_

_**- DavinaLeBlanc**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here I am again! Here is chapter six where you will be finding out exactly what Rukia said to Ichigo before they left New York! There will be a month and a half time skip, but I will mention a few moments that happened between these two and others in that time. And thank you all for your reviews once again xD Please enjoy the chapter everyone, even though I know it's kind of suckish.**_

_**P.S. Sorry I took so long I've been super busy.**_

_**WARNING: There Is A Lemon In The Flashback (I can't guarantee anything good, it's my first . )**_

**Chapter Six**

_Flashback_

_Ichigo's Room in the New York Penthouse_

_Ichigo had Rukia under him lying down on the bed and was kissing Rukia's neck and lightly biting her sensitive spot while she moaned and pulled at his hair. Ichigo pulls back and they start kissing, their tongues battling for dominance. The two pull back and Ichigo takes off his shirt showing off his tan, muscular toned upper body and his jeans leaving him in his black silk boxers. Rukia ogles him with lust filled eyes and yanks him back down to kiss him again while her hands roam his six pack. Ichigo starts taking off Rukia's white v neck shirt and white lace bra, and then pulls back to admire her once he has them off. Rukia blushes when she sees him staring and he gives her a tender kiss on the lips, slowly he starts kissing down her neck and towards the middle of her breasts. Rukia takes in a sharp breath when his tongue swirls around her right nipple while his left hand massages and tweaks the left one._

_Ichigo then switches to the other breast while Rukia moans and writhes under him. "Oh god." Rukia says breathily while Ichigo smiles mischievously. Ichigo pulls back and starts helping Rukia pull off her black skinny jeans and white lace panties. Ichigo starts kissing Rukia again heatedly and he starts trailing his kisses down her neck and stomach, soon enough he starts sucking on Rukia's clit which makes her gasp and her hands go flying to Ichigo's hair. Ichigo sucks on Rukia's clit while slowly stroking her with two fingers. "Gahh Ichigo stop teasing me!" Rukia says breathily. Ichigo chuckles and throws off his boxers, Rukia's eyes widen at how big he is and her breathing slightly quickens. She like Ichigo is a virgin as they had gotten into the conversation a few days after they arrived in New York, she's also grateful that she is on the pill because she's sure Ichigo didn't bring protection. _

_Ichigo positions himself at Rukia's entrance and slowly starts going in. Rukia feels a sharp stinging pain and tears spring at her eyes. Ichigo sees this and instantly feels bad and kisses them away. "Just tell me when you're ready Rukia." Rukia takes a few deep breaths and nods after a minute. Ichigo moans as he starts slowly thrusting in and out of Rukia and Rukia wraps her legs around Ichigo as she starts getting more comfortable. Rukia starts moaning as the pain fully disappears and all she feels is pleasure, she starts meeting Ichigo's thrusts. "Ichigo, faster." Ichigo complies and starts thrusting in faster, and Rukia pulls Ichigo down for a kiss. Ichigo then lifts Rukia's left leg and throws it over his right shoulder and starts thrusting in harder and faster, Rukia moans loudly as he starts hitting her g-spot. The two are almost at their climax and Ichigo starts going even faster and harder, Rukia is moaning and calling out Ichigo's name. Rukia cries out as she hits her climax and Ichigo thrusts in one more time and cries out Rukia's name as she tightens around him and brings him to a climax. Ichigo thrusts in slowly so they ride out their climaxes and collapses beside Rukia on the bed when they finish. _

_"Oh my god." Rukia says breathily as she runs a hand through her hair. Ichigo turns to her and smiles. "Yeah, I know." Rukia giggles. "Is that genuine or are you just being cocky you did really well your first time." Ichigo smiles and lays back on the bed his hands behind his head. "A little bit of both." Rukia smiles and rolls her eyes. Ichigo moves his left arm and pulls Rukia next to him, Rukia smiles and lays her head on his chest. They stay cuddling under the blankets for a few minutes until they hear Ichigo's phone start to ring. Ichigo groans, throws off the blanket and gets out of bed. "Nice ass." Rukia says giggling as he blushes a bit. "I could say the same about you." Ichigo says wiggling his eyebrows as Rukia blushes and turns away. Ichigo finds his pants, grabs his phone and sighs. "What's wrong?" Rukia asks. "It's Senna..." Rukia eyes widen and she can feel her heart breaking, Ichigo sighs again as the phone starts to ring again. Ichigo pulls on his boxers and turns to Rukia. "Rukia I'm so sorry but she's not going to stop until I answer..." Ichigo says guilt in his eyes. Rukia is looking down at the bed and nods without a word.__** 'He only did that with me because he still has feelings for Senna... I'm just a rebound... He just needed some comfort...'**__ Ichigo leaves the room and Rukia immediately gets up and starts finding her clothes and puts them back on after cleaning herself up._

_Two minutes later Rukia is fully dressed and in the restroom brushing out her hair with her fingers. Ichigo comes in and looks around puzzled since Rukia isn't in the bedroom. "Rukia?" "I'm in the bathroom." Ichigo feels relieved but his heart stops when she comes out fully dressed. Rukia looks at Ichigo and gives him a sad smile. "Ichigo what we did was amazing, but we shouldn't have done it. I don't regret it because I care about you, but you just broke up with Senna and I'm not going to be a rebound. You're break up is still fresh Ichigo and you probably still have lingering feelings for Senna." Rukia says as Ichigo starts scowling. "What the hell Rukia, you're not some rebound chick! I care about you! Why would you even think that I'm the type of guy who would mess with a girl's feelings or make her a rebound?!" "Ichigo, maybe it's best if we pretend this never happened and just be friends. I don't want this to affect anything." Ichigo looks at Rukia hurt but tries to hide it. "Fine, but I'm going to prove to you that I really do care about you and want to be with you Rukia. I'm not going to lose you; I'm going to prove you wrong." Ichigo says as Rukia puts her hand on the door knob and smiles sadly at Ichigo. "You can try." With that Rukia leaves the room and Ichigo standing there with a broken heart._

_End of Flashback_

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Ichigo looks up startled and looks at Karin who is sitting across from him at the table in the dining room of Kurosaki Manor. It's been over a month since Rukia told Nel what happened between her and Ichigo, and Halloween is two weeks away. "Ichigo are you alright honey? Should I call your father and have him come and do a check up?" Masaki asks as she and Yuzu come in with plates filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Ichigo shakes his head. "No mom I'm fine, just thinking about stuff. And besides Goat Chin is probably with patient at the hospital." Ichigo says smiling and getting up to take the plates from his mom. Masaki smiles at her son and kisses his cheek. "Thank you sweetie. And I hope you were thinking about who you're going to ask to the Costume Ball at the Mayors Mansion in two weeks." Rukia's face automatically flashes through his mind and he smiles, he and Rukia's relationship has been progressing and Rukia is starting to lose all doubts she had of him before. Ichigo has ignored all other girls besides his friends and family for her, he also would surprise her with little things. Like when she was sick and home alone because her parents had left the day before she got sick for a business trip two weeks ago, he skipped school to take care of her and even brought her soup and medicine. "I already have someone in mind." Ichigo says still smiling.

Masaki smiles and turns to her two daughters who are filling their plates with food. "What about you two, has anyone asked you." Karin blushes as takes a bite of bacon and mumbles something. Ichigo snickers and Karin glares at him, Toshiro had asked Karin in front of everyone in the middle of the Quad during lunch a few days ago. "Sorry sweetie I didn't catch that." Masaki says smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. Karin blushes harder and sighs. "Toshiro asked me, and I said yes." Karin mumbles. Masaki beams at Karin. "That's wonderful sweetie! What about you Yuzu?" Yuzu blushes pink and Ichigo arches an eyebrow and turns to Yuzu who is next to him on his right while he drinks some coffee. "Shuhei asked me yesterday after school, that's why I had that bouquet of yellow tulips. He knows those are my favorite flowers." Ichigo and Karin's eyes widen. Karin nearly chokes on her bacon and Ichigo chokes on his coffee. "Shuhei?!" Ichigo and Karin both yell while Yuzu nods still blushing and eating her pancakes. "That's great sweetie, Shuhei is a very nice boy." Masaki says. The rest of breakfast goes uneventful and the Kurosaki kids are heading to Ichigo's Camaro in the driveway, just as they are about to get in an ice blue Ferrari F430 stops at the front of Kurosaki Manor.

The passenger seat window rolls down and inside in the driver's seat is Toshiro, Toshiro waves at the three and Karin smiles and runs over to the car. Karin turns to her siblings as she opens the passenger door. "I'm going with Toshiro to school today; I'll see you guys at the roof!" With that Karin gets in, buckles up and Toshiro speeds away. Ichigo scowls and opens his car door and as he does another car pulls up in front of the house, this time it's a black 1965 Buick Skylark GS Convertible with the hood down and who would be in the car but Shuhei. Yuzu beams at him as he smiles and waves, Yuzu turns to her brother who is glaring at Shuhei. "Ichi-Nii do you mind if I go with Shuhei today?" Yuzu asks shyly, Ichigo sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Go ahead." Ichigo says, Yuzu smiles again and hugs Ichigo. "I'll see you at school Ichigo!" Yuzu says as she runs over to the car, while Yuzu's back is turned he looks at Shuhei and the two lock eyes. Ichigo gives Shuhei the universal sign for 'I'm watching you' and Shuhei gives him a discreet nod as Yuzu gets settled in the car and drives off.

Ichigo sighs again and gets in his car; he puts in a cassette that has a wire coming out of it and plugs the wire into his black iPod touch. As Ichigo turns on his Camaro he puts his iPod on shuffle and starts backing out, as he drives away from his house _Centuries _by Fall Out Boy starts playing. Ichigo stops at a light and has his left arm out the window tapping on the car door and is singing along. Ichigo soon arrives at the school, and sees Rukia pulling into her spot and also sees that the rest of their friend's cars are there. Ichigo parks his car and goes to open Rukia's door since she's still in there and on her phone. Rukia turns and smiles seeing Ichigo there holding her door for her. "Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo raises an eyebrow when he sees her wearing white three inch heels, Rukia sees this and laughs. "It was Davina and Nel's idea, they have Tatsuki, Hime, Yuzu, Karin and I wearing heels and black skinny jeans today." Ichigo shakes his head remembering that Karin is wearing ice blue three inch heels and Yuzu has beige three inch heels and both are wearing black skinny jeans. Rukia locks her car and starts to walk but Ichigo stops her. "Rukia I have a question for you." Rukia nods and turns to face him, Ichigo walks to his trunk and tells Rukia to turn around. Ichigo opens his trunk and in there is a cooler, he pulls out a bouquet of flowers from it and slowly closes his trunk. The bouquet has red and white roses and is tied at the bottom with a white satin bow. "You can turn around now." Rukia's eyes widen and she smiles at him. "Rukia Kuchiki would you do me the honor of being my date to the Mayor's Costume Ball." Rukia smiles and nods. "I would love to be your date to the Ball Ichigo." Rukia says as he hands her the bouquet and kisses her cheek, Ichigo then grabs her bag and the two walk to the entrance of the school.

Rukia bites her lip and exhales slowly as she slowly extends her left hand to Ichigo's right and grabs it, Ichigo turns to her surprised but smiles and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. The two walk into the school holding hands and everyone that sees them gasps. Everyone immediately starts whispering and pointing at the two. Ichigo and Rukia ignore the glares and stares of their peers and make their way to the roof. As they open the door leading to the roof they see their friends laughing, when their friends hear the door open and see Ichigo and Rukia holding hands they all gasp. "Now don't get to excited guys, Rukia and I are _just dating_." Ichigo says, Rukia gives him a thankful glance and he smiles at her. "_Finally_!" Davina yells standing up and going over to her two best friends and hugging them both. "I'm glad you two are putting the past behind you." Davina whispers in between them, Davina then pulls back and the rest of their friends come over and congratulate them.

"So what's with all you girls wearing high heels and black skinny jeans?" Toshiro asks. True to Rukia's words the other girls of their group of friends are wearing three inch high heels and black skinny jeans, Davina has blood red high heels, Nel royal purple, Tatsuki emerald green, and Orihime blush pink. Davina and Nel smirk. "You'll see." Davina says in a sing song voice. The boys all sigh, Davina and Nel together is like Dr. Frankenstein and Mr. Hyde together. "But enough about us, what's with the roses Rukia?" Nel asks as Rukia smiles. "Ichigo gave them to me when he asked me to be his date to the Mayor's Costume Ball." Rukia says beaming. Everyone's eyes widen, the Costume Ball is an annual thing the Mayor of Karakura does every year the weekend before Halloween. It's a huge social/charity event for only the elite; only certain families/people are allowed to attend. Ichigo asking Rukia to the ball is a huge thing, most families use the Costume Ball as a chance to arrange marriages or announce couples/engagements to the socialites. So Ichigo taking Rukia is basically saying he is intending them to become a serious long term couple. Grimmjow and Davina had been announced as a couple by their parents two years ago at the Ball and Orihime and Uryu one year ago, Ichigo though had never once taken Senna so they were never a _true official _couple. "Wow we are going to have a few announcements this year." Davina says. "How many?" Orihime asks. "Well we have couple announcements for Karin and Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia, Kaien and Miyako surprisingly but I think it's because Kaien and Miyako's parents want a merger between their companies and finally Shuhei and Yuzu. And apparently _Aizen _adopted a new daughter and is going to introduce her to the socialites." Davina says rolling her eyes. "Hmph it's probably a charity case to make him look good, he needs it after the shit Senna pulled at that night club this past weekend." Uryu says scoffing. "I know, I mean who tries to have sex on a dance floor with THREE guys?!" Orihime says shaking her head. "A slut." Karin says snickering. The group then hears the bell ring and they all get up, grab their stuff and head to class.

The group walks through the halls and the twins go off to their homeroom leaving the others to go to theirs. As the group goes in the classroom they hear Senna talking to the girl next to her. "I don't know why my father adopted that mousy little brat; she's such a kiss ass. She doesn't even call my dad, dad. She calls him _Aizen-Sama_." Senna rolls her eyes and continues to talk. "Thank god she's not coming here; she's going to Seireitei Academy." Senna says. "Why isn't she coming here?" The girl sitting next to Senna asks. Senna laughs. "She wanted to, but she can't cook, sew, draw, sing, dance, act, or play a sport even her grades are below average! She didn't even qualify for an interview! She doesn't have an ounce of talent in her; she's just a charity case to raise my dad's PR." Senna says scoffing. Rukia shakes her head as her and her friends make their way to their desks.

As they pass Senna she turns sees Ichigo and Rukia holding hands and Rukia holding the bouquet of roses that Ichigo gave her. Senna stands up and slams her hands on her desk making everyone look at her, Senna glares at Rukia and walks out of the class. "What stick is up her ass today?" Dante says as everyone takes their seats. "Who knows she complains and bitches about everything." Renji says shrugging. As they all sit waiting for Kawai-Sensei, they start talking about going shopping for costumes for the Costume Ball after school. Every year the Costume Ball has a theme and this year it's the_ Roaring 20's_. "Have you ever gone to the Mayor's Costume Ball Rukia?" Orihime asks from behind Grimmjow. Rukia nods. "I've attended the last three; my parents are actually friends with the Mayor and His wife. My dad and the Mayor used to work together." "Really? I'm surprised we never saw you there before." Orihime says tilting her head. "I usually kept to the sidelines with my mom, while my dad talked business." Rukia says sheepishly.

"I can't wait to go shopping for the Ball!" Davina says really fast and bouncing up and down in her seat. The group of friends looks at her with weird expressions. "Vina how many cups of coffee did you have and at what time this morning?" Ichigo asks slowly. Davina smiles still bouncing in her seat. "Six around seven this morning why?" The group groans. "Oh good god you're going to be running on caffeine all day, talking fast and you're going to be so hyper." Grimmjow says sighing. "Well I was up until 3 AM skyping with Devin." Davina says. Grimmjow's eyes harden and he says nothing, Davina sighs at seeing this. "Grimmjow not this again..." Davina says sighing. Grimmjow still doesn't say anything and Rukia looks confused. Ichigo taps Rukia on the shoulder and mouths 'I'll tell you later.' Kawai-Sensei then comes in with Senna behind her and class begins.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Its break and Grimmjow and Davina are at the stairs with the doors closed arguing while their friends are on the roof. Ichigo and the rest of the friends are explaining to Rukia who Devin is and why Grimmjow reacted the way he did to what Davina said.

"His full name is Devin O'Toole; he lives in Davina's home town Dublin in Ireland. Their families are really close and Davina was best friends with Devin and his fraternal twin brother Aiden, so they've basically known each other their whole lives." Ichigo says. "Oh ok, but why did Grimmjow get all tense when he was mentioned? Is he jealous or something?" Rukia asks. Everyone looks at each other and then back at Rukia. "He actually is more angry than jealous; he's never been a fan of Devin." Uryu says, Rukia still looks confused and Uryu continues talking. "In Ireland it's not unusual for families to arrange marriages Rukia, especially between full Irish blood families. And since the O'Toole's were so close to the Le Blancs..." Uryu trails off and Rukia's eyes widen. "Davina is engaged to Devin?!" Rukia says her eyes still wide, but Uryu shakes his head and Dante takes over.

"I'm the one who can give you the specifics on the rest of the story and the contract since my dad actually wrote it up for the two families. The contract stated that if the two had mutual _romantic_ feelings for each other, and consented to the marriage they would get married when they both turned eighteen. When Davina moved here when we were younger the only people she knew were Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and I and we introduced her to the rest of our friends when she started at our school. Throughout her time here she constantly talked to Devin, but never gained romantic feelings for him. It was when we were twelve and just entering middle school when Grimmjow asked her out, and she accepted. Now Devin had known about their marriage contract for about a year by then, but Davina didn't know a thing because Evelyn and Emmett didn't want her to feel pressured into anything. About two years later when we were fourteen Emmett, Evelyn, Frank, and Jacqueline had agreed to announce Grimmjow and Davina's relationship at the Mayor's Costume Ball, what they didn't know was that Davina had invited the O'Toole's to come as well, since they were going to be in Japan for Business for only that weekend. And when everything was out in the open, things did not go very well." Dante says sighing. "What happened?" Rukia asks softly. "I'll tell you what happened." Everyone turns and they see Davina and Grimmjow standing there holding hands.

Davina sits down and Grimmjow sits behind her, wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her shoulder. Davina takes a breath and starts talking. "That year it was a Masquerade Ball and I had told Devin to look for me, he found me with everyone in the den about two hours into the party. I was sitting in between Grimmjow and Dante when he came in. He asked if it was me and we both took off our masks and hugged each other since we hadn't seen each other in six years. I introduced him to everyone but didn't tell him Grimmjow was my boyfriend since we had yet to announce it at the Ball with our parents, and everything was fine... Until we made the announcement. Shannon and Angus- Mrs. And Mr. O'Toole were a little ticked my parents hadn't told them anything, but calmed down when my parents told them they had planned on calling them in the morning after we were official. Devin on the other hand was so angry that I wasn't going to marry him; he had apparently fallen in love with me while I only saw him as a friend. When all of us went back to the den he let it out, he told me how he loved me and why would I break the contract that was supposed to make us happy. I of course had no idea what he was talking about, but then Dante explained it to me. Dante had found the contract when Alexander -his dad- got it out to revise it after my parents said they wanted it null and void. I told Devin that since I didn't feel that way towards him and I wouldn't consent to it we were never going to get married, but he wouldn't let it go and well... He kissed me. And I mean full on French kiss, as you can imagine Grimmjow got angry punched Devin and broke Devin's nose. Devin still wouldn't let it go though, so I asked Dante what would indefinitely break the contract." Davina then stops talking and blushes. Grimmjow chuckles, kisses her cheek and takes over for her since she buried her face in his neck. "The only way to effectively break the contract was if Davina wasn't a virgin, it was a condition the O'Toole's made."Davina buries her neck further into Grimmjow's neck as everyone else chuckles.

Rukia's eyes widen and her jaw drops. "You two..." Davina nods and Grimmjow smirks. "Yup, once Dante told Davina that she dragged me upstairs and into an empty bedroom and we had sex." Grimmjow says laughing as Davina is now sitting up but is redder than Renji's hair. "Devin had run after them and after the door was locked, he ran and got everyone's parents. But he didn't get back with all of them until a half hour later and we were done by then." Grimmjow says laughing as Davina crosses her arms and looks down her face still very red. Rukia looks slack jawed at her male and female best friends. "As you can imagine all of the parents were shocked, but god did Emmett want to strangle Grimmjow. It took Frank, My Old Man, Reiko _and _Masato to hold him back, and it took about a half hour to calm him down. And usually he's a really calm, easy going guy." Ichigo says chuckling. "That was the one time I ever actually saw Grimmjow genuinely scared for his life... Well from another person besides Davina or Jacqueline." Karin says laughing. Grimmjow shivers as the memory flashes through his mind. "Don't remind me I walked on egg shells around him for weeks! I didn't even go out with Davina alone for that time either!" Grimmjow says as Rukia chuckles. "That explains why he acts so cold towards you all the time." Rukia says still laughing. "Yup it's been two years and Daddy still hasn't let it go. If it wasn't for my mom, I'm pretty sure he would've sent me back to Dublin by now." Davina says finally back to her normal color and giggling. Grimmjow tightens his hold a bit around Davina's waist and kisses her neck. "I'm not letting you go that easily, you're stuck with me... _**Forever**_." Grimmjow says giving Davina a creepy smile; Davina rolls her eyes and smiles. "Pfft as if you could get rid of me if you tried to, you're stuck with me kitty." Davina says kissing Grimmjow's cheek while he growls. "I blame you for that Kuchiki!" Grimmjow says glaring at his female best friend, and everyone just laughs.

"Hey Davina, what were you doing talking to Devin until three in the morning?" Renji asks, everyone face palms and Tatsuki smacks Renji upside the head. Davina just laughs though while Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Renji. "I'm helping my dad out with the advertising for his next movie, and O'Toole Advertising Company is the company my dad uses. I was just talking business with him and Dublin is nine hours behind us, so technically we only talked until six in the night." Davina says. "Oh." Renji says just as the bell rings for next period.

"Hey so I was thinking, how about we go into Tokyo this weekend and go shopping for the ball." Davina says as they walk through the halls and to their music class. "Yeah we should all go; I love the theme this year!" Yuzu says smiling. "I'm torn between wearing a dress or dressing like a mobster though." Davina says pouting. "You guys are going to make me wear a dress though huh." Tatsuki says sighing. "Aww Tatsuki, you already know us so well." Orihime says smiling and hugging her best friend.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Alright class today we going to have a free class since its Friday and I don't really feel like doing shit." Everyone cheers and Muguruma-Sensei laughs as he walks to his desk at the back of the class. "Hey Kensei oh sorry I mean Muguruma-Sensei, your wife is on the phone." Ichigo says tossing Kensei his phone, Kensei rolls his eyes and answers the phone. "Hey Mashiro what's up."

"Alright so what do you guys want to do?" Nel asks as the group heads to the room connected to the class that has lockers where they store their instruments and microphones during the school week. "I don't know." Dante says shrugging while they all take out their stuff. "Well I know what I want to do; I need to practice my singing." Rukia says holding her white microphone with lavender outlined snowflakes in different sizes all around it as they go back into the class, and walk to the small bleachers at the back of the class and sit at the front. "Hey Nel, Hime do you mind being my backup?" Nel and Orihime nod and stand up. "Oh this should be good." Senna says walking into the class. "What the hell are you doing here." Grimmjow and Ichigo say as Senna rolls her eyes. "Relax; I was passing by when I heard Rukia. I bet you can't even sing acapella." Senna says smirking. "Oh and you can bitch?" Rukia says folding her arms. "At least I can sing." Senna says laughing. "Fine I'll just prove you wrong then." Rukia says as he turns and talks to Nel and Orihime in whispers, after a minute they leave and go on stage on the other side of the class. Nel and Orihime stand behind Rukia and Rukia clears her throat.

_Tough Lover_

_by _

_Christina Aguilera _

_(Originally by Etta James R.I.P)_

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah_

Everyone in the class turns and looks at Rukia.

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

Rukia glances at Ichigo and they smile at each other.

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

_Hey, hey, heyah_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_

_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive_

_He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

Rukia smiles and she walks off stage with Nel and Orihime. Senna is standing there with her mouth open when Rukia passes her."You might want to close your mouth Senna; you'll give guys the wrong idea." Rukia says as Senna turns red and leaves the class. "Oh my god, Rukia you were amazing! I love how your voice is a beautiful mix of Christina Aguilera and Etta James." Yuzu says bouncing up and down. "It was nothing." Rukia says smiling. "Well I'm going to practice my guitar skills now." Davina says as she picks up her red Gibson 335 electric guitar. "What's that?" Rukia asks pointing at a signature on the guitar. Davina smiles and the guys, Karin, and Tatsuki all grumble. "That my friend is the signature of the legend, the master of shredding on a guitar, the one and only _Slash_. I got this baby signed when I bought it in Los Angeles about four years ago, I literally ran into slash after I bought it. I got a picture with him and he signed my guitar and Guns N' Roses shirt I had on that day, these guys are just jealous because they left me at the store and could've met him if they had stayed with me there." "Plus she doesn't let anyone but herself play that guitar." Ichigo grumbles. "The day you are a better guitar player than me, is the day I'll let you touch my guitar." Davina says as Ichigo scoffs. "Please, I'm way better than you at electric." Ichigo says laughing. "How about we see who's better? My Gibson 335 against your Fender Jazzmaster." Davina says standing up, Ichigo stands up as well and both head on stage and plug their guitars into amps.

"Let's do this." Davina and Ichigo both say.

_**(For This Look Up on YouTube Orianthi- Highly Strung ft. Steve Vai)**_

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I still can't believe you all called it a tie!" Davina says as the group walks to the lunch tables outside by a fountain in the middle of the school. "Well you guys are both really good..." Rukia says as they sit down at the large picnic table in the center of the quad. "Yeah but you guys were supposed to tell us who was better!" Ichigo says as he takes out his lunch. "Get over it you two." Uryu says as he gets his chopsticks and eats a spicy tuna roll. "So do you guy have any ideas for dresses for the Ball?" Orihime as taking a bite out of another one of her weird foods covered in red bean paste. "I do, but instead of going to Tokyo how about we girls have a sleepover and shop online?" Rukia says taking a drink of Ichigo's juice box. "Hey!" Ichigo says grabbing his juice box back; Rukia sticks out her tongue and turns back to Orihime. "We should do that! But at who's house?" Nel says tilting her head. "We can do it at our house!" Yuzu says. The girls all agree and start talking about the sleepover and completely ignore the guys.

"They're not going to talk to us anymore are they?" Toshiro says sighing as all the guys get up and move next to the fountain. "Yup." Renji says and crossing his arms. Ichigo groans as he sees Senna walking towards the guys, the girls don't notice as they are still talking. He looks confused as Senna blatantly ignores and passes him, but he soon gets concerned when she approaches the girls.

"Ahem." Senna stands there hands on her hips in front of Rukia and Davina. The girls sigh as she keeps trying to get their attention. "God dammit, what do you want Slut?!" Orihime says exasperated. Senna looks stunned but soon recuperates. "I heard you all are planning to throw a Halloween party, is that true?" The girls look at each other but don't answer; they had been planning one for about a week now and were going to announce it today. That's why they were dressed similarly. "And if we are what does it matter to you?" Rukia says resting her chin in her left hand. "It matters to me because since Halloween is on a Saturday this year, I was going to throw a party! I've been planning this for weeks!" "Too bad, we're announcing it today." Tatsuki says. "Yeah thanks for reminding us by the way, lunch is almost over." Davina says as she takes out her phone and makes a call while the girls move all the stuff off the table.

The girls then proceed to the other four tables around theirs. There are five tables and the group was in the center one with the fountain a few feet behind it.

Rukia stands on top of the center table, Davina on the table to Rukia's left, Nel on the right table, Tatsuki and Karin on the table behind Davina and Yuzu and Orihime on the table behind Nel. The girls each have their microphones in their hand and music starts playing through the intercoms of the school.

_Calling All The Monsters _

_by China Anne McClain_

_**Rukia:**_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

_**All: **_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_**Davina: **_

_Heart thumps and you jump_  
><em>Comin' down with goosebumps!<em>  
><em>You dared to go there<em>  
><em>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<em>

_**All: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

_**Nel: **_

_If you stayed in too late_  
><em>To be getting afraid<em>  
><em>This scene's extreme…<em>  
><em>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<em>

_**All:**_

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

_**Tatsuki: **_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_**All: **_

_Here we go…_  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_**Rukia: **_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

_You hide or you try…_  
><em>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<em>  
><em>We thrill to your chill…<em>  
><em>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<em>

_**Karin: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_  
><em>More fun if you run!<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<em>

_**Yuzu: **_

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Ehh ehh<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_**All: **_

_Here we go…_  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_**Orihime: **_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<em>

_**Davina: **_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_  
><em>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<em>

_**All: **_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_**Rukia: **_

_Oh__ yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

**-0-0-0-0-**

After the girls sang they proceeded to hand out invitations to everyone, since pretty much everyone was in the quad where they performed. The invitation is all black with gothic white designs, a white skull at the top with white gothic swirls at each side and white gothic script. The invitation says.

_**Halloween **_

_**Extravaganza**_

_Kuchiki Manor_

_1213 Yuki Lane, Karakura City, Japan_

_Invitation Only_

_Admit One + One Guest_

_Join Us If You Dare, We're Just Dying To See You... _

**-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe you girls didn't tell us anything about this." Dante says shaking his head as the group makes their way to the parking lot. "Well we wanted to keep it a secret Dante." Nel says gigging. "Yeah there's no fun in everyone knowing about it." Orihime says giggling along with Nel as the boys sigh.

"Hey so did you guys talk to your parents to see if you guys could spend the weekend at our house? I already called the Old Man and Mom and they said it was fine." Karin says as they get to their cars. "My parents said yes, but my dad said no boys except for Ichigo of course since he's basically my brother." Davina says making Grimmjow sigh. "Well there goes the plan of us staying over too." Toshiro sighs. Karin laughs lightly. "Do you really think Old Goat Chin would've let you or Shuhei sleep over knowing we would also be home?" Karin says making Toshiro smile. "Good point." Toshiro says still smiling. "So what about the rest of you guys?" Karin says, the rest of the girls also say they have permission and agree to go home grab their stuff and head over to Kurosaki Manor after dinner.

Ichigo goes to open Rukia's car door for her and Rukia kisses him. Grimmjow, Renji, Dante and Shuhei all cat call and whistle seeing that and Ichigo and Rukia flip them off. "I'm surprised Byakuya is letting you stay over knowing I'll be there." Ichigo says wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist while Rukia places her hands on his chest blushing. "It took some convincing and arguing between us but after I told him both Isshin and Masaki are going to be there and keeping an eye on us he finally agreed. Plus I put a few crying emoji's into the text messages we were ending between us." Rukia says laughing lightly while Ichigo shakes his head. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight." Ichigo says kissing Rukia's forehead and giving her a hug; Rukia returns the hug and gets in her car. Ichigo then waves at her while she leaves the parking lot and Rukia waves back while blowing him a kiss.

Ichigo turns and sees his friends and sisters standing and staring at him with huge smiles on their faces. Ichigo lightly blushes and puts his hands in his pockets. "You two are so adorable Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime says breaking the silence. "You are going to end up so whipped." Grimmjow says laughing next to Davina. Ichigo rolls his eyes and smirks. "Oh please and like you aren't." Ichigo says which immediately shuts Grimmjow up; Grimmjow glares at Ichigo while everyone laughs. "Oh shut up..."

_**Well that's it for right now; I'm already working on the next chapter and will hopefully finish it soon. Meanwhile I hope you guys liked it! Review and I will see you guys next time! LOL**_

_**-Davina Le Blanc**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi again everyone, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Seven**

_Kurosaki Manor _

_8PM_

"Hi girls, come on in!" Masaki says as she opens the door and ushers in Rukia, Davina, Nel, Tatsuki and Orihime. "Hi _Máthair bhaistí_."_**(God Mother in Gaelic/Irish) **_Davina says hugging Masaki. "Hi sweetie." Masaki says hugging her back; Masaki then hugs the rest of the girls and waits for the other girls to leave when she gets to Rukia. "Ichigo told me he asked you to the Mayor's Costume Ball Rukia." Masaki says smiling at her, Rukia nods a bit nervous. Masaki is very kind but she can be scary when angry, who do you think Ichigo and Karin got their temper from? "He did, he asked me this morning and surprised me with a bouquet of white and red roses." Rukia says smiling at the memory. Masaki smiles at this and hugs Rukia which catches her off guard. "I'm happy you two are together now, you make him so happy sweetie much happier than _that girl_." Masaki says smiling as she pulls away from the hug and places her hands on Rukia's shoulders. "Come on sweetie, let's go with the others." Masaki says smiling. The two go into the spacious living room and the two women sigh at what they see. Isshin and Ichigo are wrestling on the ground while the other girls laugh at them.

"Isshin Engetsu Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo Zangetsu Kurosaki!"

The two immediately stop and get up hearing their full names being called by their wife/girlfriend, oh wait I mean girl he is just dating. Isshin and Ichigo both point at each other and say. "He started it!" Masaki and Rukia both sigh again and cross their arms. Ichigo gulps slightly nervous that Rukia is acting like Masaki. _'Oh god, if she's like my mom... Does that mean I'll end up like the Old Man?!' _Ichigo says in his head as his eyes widen. Masaki goes in front of Isshin and Ichigo puts her hand on her hips and gives them a stern stare. "Come on Isshin let's go upstairs and leave the kids alone before you get Ichigo angry again and end up breaking something. Masaki says as she drags Isshin up the stairs. "But Masaki, I haven't greeted my Third Daughter!" Isshin says crying. Everyone laughs as Rukia and Ichigo blush. "Shut up Old Man!" Ichigo says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Ichigo then turns and smiles at Rukia, he starts walking over to her but before he can even get near her Karin and Davina grab his arms and start dragging him upstairs.

"Karin, Davina what the hell?!" Ichigo says while the two girls drag him up the stairs. "It's girls only tonight Ichigo, so don't come downstairs!" Davina says as the two girls push him into his room, onto his bed and close the door. "What the hell!" Ichigo yells as he goes to his door to open it when he notices his door knob is different, it doesn't have a lock on his side. Ichigo's eyes widen and he tries to open the door but it's locked, from the outside. "KARIN!" Ichigo yells as he jiggles the door knob. "Sorry Ichi-Nii, I'll tell dad to change the lock back tomorrow." Karin says making Ichigo growls as he hears her walk away. Ichigo groans and walks to his queen size bed with black satin sheets and plops down onto it. "Might as well change..." Ichigo says getting up and walking to his small walk in closet. Ichigo goes to the drawers in the middle of the closet and gets out a pair of black plaid pajama pants. Ichigo takes off his shoes and clothes and puts them away, and puts on his pajama pants.

Ichigo sighs and walks back into his room shirtless. Ichigo's room has black walls with two red stripes in the middle of the walls going all around, one thick and one thin. His queen size bed has a dark red frame and head board, and the drawers also match the bed frame in color. The doors to his room, closet and bathroom are white. And at one side of his room there are two sliding doors with red drapes at each end leading to his balcony. On the other wall across next to the door where you enter his room, Ichigo has red book shelves filed with all different types of books, comics and manga, a black guitar stand with a light brown acoustic guitar and a white desk with a black office swivel chair. Across from his bed is a red glass cabinet with movies, games, game consoles and a DVD player and above it is his flat screen TV and there are three bean bag chairs in red, black and white in front of that. Ichigo lies on his bed and grabs the control to his TV and starts channel surfing.

Ichigo sighs loudly and scowls. "Fucking Karin... Keeping, me away from Rukia..."

**-0-0-0-0- **

_Living room of Kurosaki Manor_

"I can't believe you guys locked Ichigo in his room..." Rukia says lightly pouting. Tatsuki rolls her eyes and laughs. "Yeah but if he stayed down here with us, you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other!" Tatsuki says. Rukia rolls her eyes. "Please we aren't Davina and Grimmjow who are making out every five minutes." Davina scoffs and pushes Rukia on the shoulder. "We do not make out every five minutes!" Davina says blushing. "Yeah right, you two are the definition of a sexually active teenage couple!" Nel say laughing. "You guys are assholes..." Davina says crossing her arms."Stop teasing Davina girls, besides we should go change." Yuzu says giggling. The girls grab their bags and all go to Yuzu's room to change.

Yuzu's room has beige/cream colored walls with black furniture, a walk in closet and a bathroom attached with the same color schemes as her bedroom. Yuzu's bed has a black frame and is a princess canopy style with cream sheer curtains and medium pink and white duvet. Yuzu has four windows in the middle of one wall with cream colored curtains on each one and a beige and black long desk with a black zebra office swivel chair in front of the windows. At the end of Yuzu's bed is a small beige couch and across from her bed is a black glass cabinet with books, magazines and movies and a flat screen TV above it on the wall.

"Oh Yuzu-Chan I love your room, it's so girly but at the same time so mature and lady like." Orihime gushes. "I guess that happens when your mom is an interior designer." Davina says as Yuzu thanks Orihime and the girls get out their pajamas. Yuzu has a pink racer back spaghetti strap shirt and mint cotton shorts with cherry blossom branches. Karin has a black tank top with TOM BOY in white on it and black cotton shorts. Tatsuki has cotton black button up with white lining shirt and matching shorts. Davina has a black sleep shirt with Coffee First in white with two white lines in the middle of the words across the chest that reaches mid thigh. Orihime has pink silk shorts and spaghetti strap shirt with white lace. Nel has a grey tank top with purple shorts outlined in white and a small blue peace sign on the left bottom corner. And finally Rukia has a tight white cotton boyfriend sleep shirt.

"Nice PJ's Rukia, too bad Ichigo isn't here to see you in them." Tatsuki says laughing. Rukia rolls her eyes as she puts her clothes in her bag and they all go into Yuzu's closet and leave their bags of clothes in there. The girls walk back downstairs and go into the large den of Kurosaki Manor; the den has light coffee brown walls, large cream colored carpet in the center on top of the marble floor, light brown sectional sofa and recliner, dark oak wood coffee table and matching TV cabinet filled with movies, video games, game consoles, a DVD player, VCR and a flat screen on the wall connected to a home theatre sound system.

"So what do you girls want to watch?" Yuzu says as she sits down on the sofa pulling up her legs and puts a pillow on her lap. Karin grabs the remote to the TV from the coffee table and turns it on. "We can watch anything we want; we even have Netflix, YouTube, and Crunchyroll connected to the TV." Karin says as the screen displays the logos for YouTube, Netflix, Crunchyroll and a TV icon. "How about some romance movies?" Orihime says sitting next to Yuzu on the sofa. "Mmm how about drama?" Davina says sitting in the recliner with her legs pulled onto the recliner. "Ok how about we just watch some 80's and 90's movies." Rukia says lying down on her stomach on the carpet. "I think that sounds good, but we need snacks. You think Masaki will mind if we raid your fridge Yuzu and Karin." Nel says lying on the sofa with her head in Tatsuki's lap. Yuzu shakes her head. "No I don't think she'll mind." They all get up and head into the modern style kitchen with granite counter tops and dark wood cabinets.

"Hmm do you guys have ice cream?" Davina says opening the freezer. "Yeah we should have two big tubs, just grab them both. I'll grab some chips" Karin says going to the pantry. "Should I make popcorn?" Rukia asks going into the pantry with Karin. "Yes, four bags please Rukia. Two buttered and two kettle corn." Yuzu says grabbing some bowls and spoons. "I'll get some soda." Tatsuki says going to the fridge. "I'm going to get some cookies." Nel says reaching for a big box of mixed homemade cookies on a shelf. "I'll get some hot sauce for the popcorn!" Orihime says searching the pantry, the girls laugh and shake their heads. They continue raiding the Kurosaki kitchen, when they hear someone clear their throat. The girls turn and see Masaki standing there with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a long grey silk robe and white slippers.

Masaki laughs as she sees the girls. Davina is in the middle of eating some mint chocolate chip ice cream from the tub, Rukia has popcorn in her hand and mouth, Tatsuki is drinking from a two liter of root beer, the twins are eating from a big bag of Lays Potato Chips, Nel has a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie in her mouth and Orihime is putting hot sauce in a bowl of kettle corn. "What on earth are you girls doing?" Masaki says still laughing. "We wanted snacks... We are going to watch some movies..." Karin says. Masaki laughs again and shakes her head. "No wonder I was hearing noises from the kitchen." Masaki says. "Gomenasai Mom." Karin says rubbing the back of her neck. Masaki smiles and waves her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, just make sure you girls aren't too loud, we wouldn't want Isshin waking up and coming down here. Good night girls." Masaki says as she starts leaving the kitchen.

"Wait Ku- umm I mean Masaki, I wanted to ask you something." Rukia says. Masaki turns and looks at Rukia smiling. "Sure Rukia, what is it?" "Well I was thinking since we are going to shop online for our dresses, why don't you, my mom, Evelyn, Reiko, Elizabeth, Jackie, Rosalinda, Akane, Rangiku, Kasumi, Kanae and Naomi join us?" Masaki looks thoughtful and taps her finger on her chin. "I think that's a wonderful idea Rukia, I'll give all them a quick call and we can even kick out Isshin and Ichigo for the day, it'll be girls only." Masaki says smiling. The girls smile and nod and Masaki leaves to go upstairs. "You know that really was a good idea Rukia, I don't know why I didn't think of it." Davina says, the rest of the girls just roll their eyes and get all the stuff together to take into the living room.

The girls put all the snacks on the coffee table and go back to the places they were. Karin goes on Netflix and the girls watch _Pretty In Pink_.

_**Meanwhile In Ichigo's Room **_

Ichigo is playing Super Smash Bros. on his GameCube when his LG Optimus starts playing Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones. Pausing the game he grabs his phone and sees he has a text from Rukia, he instantly smiles and opens it.

* * *

><p><em>Hey you awake Strawberry?<em>

_-Chappy 3_

_Yes_

_-Ichigo K._

_Is it bad to say I wish I was with you right now?_

_-Chappy 3_

_No I wish you were here with me too, and what you're not having fun right now?_

_-Ichigo K._

_No, well I was having fun. But right now the subject of Virginity came up and I don't want to lie to them, but at the same time I don't know what they will think about me._

_-Chappy 3_

_Rukia they are our friends, and your best friends. They won't be judgmental about it, besides you have Davina and Nel there with you and they both know the whole story. You'll be fine babe._

_-Ichigo K. _

_Thanks Ichigo :-* _

_-Chappy 3_

_You're welcome Rukia, I love y-_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes widen as he realizes what he was about to type. "I was about to say I love you to Rukia..." Ichigo lets out the breath he was holding and runs his hand through his hair. He grabs his phone again and deletes a few words and sends the text, he lies down on his back the game he was playing forgotten as he contemplates his love for Rukia who isn't even his girlfriend... Yet.<p>

_**Back With The Girls**_

Rukia bites her thumb as Orihime tries to tell the girls she is still a virgin, the girls are sitting in a circle around the coffee table. It goes Karin, Tatsuki, Davina, Rukia, Nel, Orihime and Yuzu.

"No really! Uryu and I haven't done anything!" "You better not be lying to save his skin Hime!" Tatsuki says trying to hold back her laughter at how flustered Orihime is, Orihime shakes her head and everyone laughs as they drop the subject. Tatsuki then turns her head to Rukia and Nel. "So what about you two?" Nel chokes on her soda and Rukia turns red. Tatsuki raises an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a 'I'm not a virgin.'" Nel bites her lip as does Rukia, Davina looks sympathetic to her two best friends since of course she knows who they lost their virginity too.

Rukia sighs. "I'll tell you guys..." Yuzu, Karin, Orihime and Tatuki lean in curious as to who was Rukia's first. "It happened when I went to New York this summer... With Ichigo..." The girls' jaws drop and Yuzu turns a bit red. "K-kurosaki-Kun was your first?!" Orihime says. Rukia nods and bites her lip. "I knew something happened between you two!" Orihime says clapping her hands happily, Rukia looks confused as she sees one of her best friends smile like the cheshire cat. Tatsuki crosses her arms and slightly frowns. "God damn it, I owe Renji six thousand yen..." Rukia's jaw drops. "You and Renji bet on whether or not Ichigo slept together?!" Tatsuki smiles sheepishly. "Well we saw the sexual tension between you guys more recently and he bet you guys did it in New York and I bet you guys did it the first week of school." Rukia scoffs. "I can't believe you two! And to think Renji is supposed to be one of my best friends." Rukia rolls her eyes but feels relieved that the girls aren't making a big deal about it.

Davina smiles and gets up to stretch, she then sees the clock on the wall and she yawns. "Why don't we go to bed already, its almost one." Davina says pointing to the clock. The rest of the girls get up and stretch and start cleaning up. Davina and Nel make eye contact and Davina mouths 'You owe me one.'

**-0-0-0-0-**

**_4 AM Yuzu's Room _**

Rukia is sleeping on the floor in the middle of Davina and Nel wide awake just staring at the ceiling. She had gone to sleep but woke up a half hour ago and can't seem to go back to sleep. Rukia sighs and gets up, she carefully steps over Davina, and Tatsuki and make her way to the door careful not to wake anyone. She tip toes past Isshin and Masaki's room and towards Ichigo's. She quietly unlocks the door, goes in and closes the door slowly. Rukia walks over to Ichigo's bed and smiles softly at Ichigo's sleeping form. _'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's asleep.' _

Rukia leans over and kisses Ichigo's cheek, Ichigo smiles in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. When he opens his eyes he sees Rukia smiling at him, Ichigo stretches his arms and grabs Rukia and lays her down next to him. Ichigo wraps his arms around Rukia's waist and kisses her forehead, Rukia is facing Ichigo's chest and her hands are on his pecks. Rukia sighs contently and wraps her arms around Ichigo, Ichigo moves his right arm and moves Rukia's chin up and kisses her. After the kiss Rukia blushes and Ichigo chuckles. "... Sorry... I couldn't go back to sleep so..." Ichigo kisses her again silencing her. "It's fine, it was a nice suprise." Ichigo says smiling at her, Rukia blushes and puts her head on Ichigo's chest. The two hold each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**Sorry it's kind of short! I hope you guys liked it though!**_

_**- DavinaLeBlanc**_


End file.
